La Mort dans l'Âme
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: L'équipe doit enquêter sur une sordide affaire de meurtres impliquant de jeunes garçons. Reid, confronté à ses vieux démons, pourra-t-il être sauvé de lui-même ? Hotch réussira-t-il à faire les bons choix pour sauver ses proches ? - [Attention : Spoilers saison 9 - Rating T : drogue/violence sur des enfants]
1. Chapter 1

**La mort dans l'âme**

**Titre** : La mort dans l'âme

**Personnages principaux **: Spencer Reid et Aaron Hotchner.

**Résumé** : L'équipe doit enquêter sur une sordide affaire de meurtres, impliquant de jeunes garçons. Et si chaque choix était une question de vie ou de mort ? Personne n'est à l'abri du danger.

**Rated **: T

**Pourquoi cette fanfiction** : L'idée de cette fanfiction a germé dans mon esprit à la fin de la neuvième saison. Par conséquent, il risque d'y avoir quelques spoilers, notamment sur les derniers épisodes assez intenses de cette saison.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

**NB** : Je n'ai plus écrit sur Esprits Criminels depuis très longtemps. D'une part, je n'étais plus très inspirée, ayant écrit plusieurs longues fanfictions sur la série. D'autre part, j'ai arrêté un long moment de regarder Esprits Criminels, car certains épisodes m'ont fortement déçue. Cependant, depuis peu, j'ai recommencé à dévorer les sombres enquêtes de nos profileurs préférés. Assez rapidement, une idée de fanfiction m'est venue et j'ai eu de nouveau envie d'écrire.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre premier**

« _L'homme a ce choix : laisser entrer la lumière ou garder les volets fermés_. » - Henry Miller

La télévision émettait un vague murmure qui semblait peser sur toute la pièce incroyablement immobile. Seul, dans la pénombre, les poings serrés, les yeux grand-ouverts plongés dans le vide, il se tenait debout, au milieu du salon. Indécis et figé, il tremblait légèrement.

Le jeune homme leva la main vers son cou et effleura son bandage. Une douleur lancinante partait de cette plaie et se diffusait vers son crâne et son torse. Chaque battement de cœur pulsait cette désagréable brûlure un peu plus loin. Il avait l'impression d'être lentement rongé, millimètre par millimètre, par un mal insidieux.

En vérité, il savait pertinemment que tout n'était qu'illusion, que tout n'était que torture mentale. Cette douleur était en vérité assez faible et supportable. Mais le silence qui l'écrasait mettait en évidence cette maudite blessure. _Il était obsédé par elle_. Il ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément. Il devait impérativement se calmer, trouver une occupation.

_N'importe quoi_.

Il se sentait oppressé par la pénombre et par les ombres dansantes qui se dessinaient sur les murs de son salon, vaguement éclairés par le vieux téléviseur qui diffusait quelque reportage inintéressant. Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit perçant et inoccupé de le ramener toujours aux mêmes douleurs, aux mêmes idées.

Spencer se mordit violemment la lèvre, traversé par l'image de Maeve dans une mare de sang. Il sentait son sang chaud sur le bout de ses doigts. Son crâne éclaté gisait sous ses yeux. Cette tête si pleine, si attachante, désormais transpercée et vide de vie. Il sentit de nouveau la balle déchirer sa propre chair, les mains de Blake sur son cou, tentant de rattraper entre ses doigts, le sang qui s'échappait de son corps. Enfin, le visage de Tobias, défiguré par la colère et la haine le gifla violemment.

Il se laissa soudainement tomber dans un fauteuil défraîchi et, haletant, fixa un petit objet métallique posé sur sa table basse en bois, reluisant dans l'obscurité. La plaque que Blake avait abandonnée. Plusieurs jours auparavant, elle lui avait fait ses adieux et était partie, rongée par un mal incurable. Même si Spencer se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté leur équipe par sa faute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Ces sentiments négatifs grandissaient en lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il restait prisonnier de ces murs.

Le congé auquel il était soumis depuis la fusillade de la semaine passée le forçait à rester dans son appartement, enfermé entre ces murs lugubres. Ce chez lui où il n'était jamais et qui n'était qu'un pied à terre entre deux enquêtes. La douleur émanant de ses points de suture, témoins de la balle qui avait transpercé son cou, nourrissait ses noirs désirs.

_Il avait envie de tout oublier._

Spencer soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour observer les voitures qui fourmillaient sous sa fenêtre, à cette heure où tout le monde rentrait du travail. Il tremblait légèrement, tenaillé par l'angoisse. Il savait pertinemment ce que son corps et son esprit lui demandaient. Un bref répit, un moyen simple d'oublier la souffrance et les images qui le taraudaient, à chaque battement de cils, à chaque battement de cœur.

L'inactivité le dévorait et laissait trop de place au pire.

Hésitants, ses longs doigts fins effleurèrent sa poche dans laquelle se trouvait son téléphone portable. La honte repoussa sa main. Il ne pouvait pas appeler ses collègues pour demander de l'aide. D'une part, il ne voulait plus paraître dépendant et faible. Il voulait s'affirmer, prouver qu'il était un homme et non un enfant, ce que beaucoup de ses collègues ne semblaient pas assimiler. D'autre part, ses amis ne pouvaient pas comprendre le mal qui le brisait. S'il lui faisait part de son trouble, Hotch essayerait sans doute d'allonger ce congé qui allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, le temps qu'il arrive à sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Il devait juste tenir encore quelques jours, seul, dans cette pièce.

Il soupira de nouveau et jeta un regard circulaire sur son appartement, morne et sombre. Il devait impérativement sortir un peu, prendre l'air et se changer les idées. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se dirigea promptement vers la porte d'entrée, attrapa une veste élimée et sortit en vitesse, fuyant ces lieux qui l'étouffaient.

Il prit rapidement les escaliers usés de son vétuste immeuble et se retrouva dehors. Un vent frais fouetta son visage et balaya ses cheveux décoiffés. Il fit quelques pas, en titubant, revigoré et étourdi par le bruit de la rue et la fraîcheur du soir qui tombait.

Puis prenant un peu d'assurance, il s'avança dans la rue, respirant profondément. Il dépassa rapidement son immeuble, puis arriva au bout de la rue. Là, entre deux bâtiments, il vit une ombre se détacher de l'obscurité et s'avancer vers lui. Un homme grand, carré, aux larges épaules et à l'œil vif, d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il portait une longue veste brune qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Son visage était fermé, déterminé.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Spencer s'était arrêté net et observait cet inconnu qui le regardait avec insistance. Un frisson parcourut son dos et se répandit dans son crâne, éclatant en un millier de fourmillements désagréables. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Une partie de son être lui disait d'ignorer l'homme, de continuer sa promenade… Mais son corps était figé.

L'homme se posta en face de lui, jeta un regard tranquille sur la rue assez déserte, puis fit un signe de tête au jeune homme :

- Vous avez mal, non ?

Spencer lança un regard en arrière, surpris, se demandant réellement si cet homme lui parlait. Puis, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il déglutit avec difficulté et répondit en bafouillant :

- Pourquoi ?... Co… Comment… ?

L'homme esquissa un vague sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Votre bandage, dit-il en désignant le cou du jeune homme, et votre démarche. On dirait que vous voulez échapper à quelque chose. Je me trompe ?

Reid contracta ses mâchoires et, le regard fuyant, passa nerveusement sa main sur son bandage. Il savait qu'il devait partir maintenant et s'éloigner de cet homme. Mais tout son corps était douloureusement pesant et pétrifié.

- Peut-être, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix étrangement lointaine.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ses tempes, annihilant le bruit des quelques voitures qui passaient en toute vitesse dans la rue. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Du moins, il préférait ne pas comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être spectateur de cette scène étrange. Il s'entendait parler, se voyait agir, mais était incapable de décider de ses actions. L'homme en face de lui entrouvrit sa veste et passa sa main sous l'étoffe brune, tout en plantant son regard assombri par de profondes cernes dans celui du jeune homme :

-Que voulez-vous ? Faites votre choix.

Reid fut pris d'un vertige, mais ne détourna pas les yeux, s'accrochant désespérément à ceux de son interlocuteur. Il se sentait déchiré, impuissant, écrasé par la douleur. Chaque cellule de son corps semblait imploser sous le besoin impérieux qui l'accablait.

Tout était une question de choix. Mais lequel faire ?

* * *

Penché sur un tas de feuilles impressionnant, il griffonnait rapidement les dernières lignes d'un rapport. Il finalisait ainsi le dossier de Blake qui venait officiellement de quitter l'équipe. Aaron Hotchner parcourut de ses yeux sombres et froids les dernières lignes de ce contrat presque achevé. Il avait du mal à comprendre et à digérer ce départ soudain. Même s'il avait senti que cette enquête et la sérieuse blessure de Reid avaient ébranlé Alex, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était à ce point usée.

Ce boulot finissait souvent par avoir raison des agents. Même des meilleurs.

Il savait que ce départ était lié à la perte du fils unique de Blake, une dizaine d'années auparavant, mais n'avait pas deviné que cette mort lui pesait encore autant. Il n'avait pas été présent pour l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes et devait maintenant encaisser la perte de cet agent exceptionnel. Cependant, il ne pouvait la juger ou lui en vouloir, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait imaginer quelle douleur accablait un parent privé d'un enfant.

_Comment réagirait-il s'il perdait Jack ? Dernier souvenir de Haley…_

En soupirant, Aaron Hotchner releva la tête de son bureau encombré et frotta sa nuque endolorie, avant de jeter un œil à sa montre. Il espérait finir dans une ou deux heures, afin de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Jack. Bien entendu, il n'aurait sans doute que le temps de lui faire prendre son bain et de lui lire une histoire, mais chaque minute comptait lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de voir son fils. Chaque seconde passé à ses côtés le remplissait de force et l'apaisait.

Il ferma le dossier de Blake et attrapa une pile de documents qu'il plaça aussitôt devant lui. La paperasse concernant la blessure de Reid. Un léger tressaillement le prit à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à son plus jeune agent. Un centimètre plus à droite et la balle aurait déchiré une artère. Il se serait alors vidé de son sang en moins d'une minute, sous les doigts de Blake. Le ventre noué, il attrapa sa tasse de café tiède et en but une longue gorgée, essayant de chasser les images effroyables qui le traversaient. Même s'il montrait rarement ses émotions, chaque fois qu'un de ses hommes était touché, il était ravagé par la culpabilité et l'inquiétude. Il avait le sentiment désagréable d'avoir failli.

_Il était de son devoir de protéger les membres de son équipe._

Il tourna les pages du rapport et remarqua que Reid pourrait bientôt revenir travailler. Dans deux jours, il serait de nouveau parmi eux. L'équipe avait été vivement affectée par le départ de Blake et l'absence de Reid était pesante. Fort heureusement, ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt calmes, consacrés à la paperasse et au suivi de certaines affaires qui allaient bientôt être jugées. Plongé dans la lecture du dossier portant sur l'état de santé du jeune homme, il ne remarqua pas le moins du monde les travailleurs quitter peu à peu l'étage. Le silence s'abattit sur le département. Seuls quelques ordinateurs émettaient un bourdonnement rassurant et continu.

Ce lieu était comme une seconde maison pour cet homme à la mine sévère. Il était souvent le dernier à quitter ces lieux, tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'il ne dormait pas sur place, dans un canapé inconfortable et trop petit.

Soudain, son téléphone posé devant lui, à côté de son café désormais froid, sonna et le fit sursauter. Un nœud se forma aussitôt dans son ventre et sa gorge se serra. Un appel aussi tardif n'annonçait jamais une bonne nouvelle. D'une main lasse, il attrapa son portable et regarda le numéro inconnu affiché avant de décrocher :

- Hotchner, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Au bout du fil, un homme hésitant et précipité débita aussitôt des flots de paroles :

- Bonsoir agent Hotchner. Je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tard. Mon nom est John Spitser, je suis le chef de la police de Dale City. Je suis un ami du shérif Stanson. Ce dernier m'a conseillé de vous appeler directement car nous faisons face à une situation critique…

L'homme au bout du fil reprit sa respiration, avant de continuer, d'une voix empressée :

- Nous venons de retrouver le corps d'un petit garçon. Il a été égorgé et abandonné sur un terrain vague. C'est le deuxième gamin que nous retrouvons, dans les mêmes circonstances, en une semaine. Je n'aime pas imaginer le pire des scénarios, habituellement, mais là… J'ai vraiment peur que ce ne soit pas une coïncidence…

Hotchner passa une main sur son visage et ferma les yeux, avant de répondre :

- Envoyez-moi le dossier complet. J'appelle mon équipe. Nous allons étudier cette affaire. Je vous rappelle d'ici peu.

Il écouta vaguement l'homme le remercier avant de raccrocher. Il resta un moment interdit et se frotta les tempes, épuisé et abattu. Une fois de plus, il allait sauver d'autres enfants et laisser à Beth le soin de mettre Jack au lit. _Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?_ Il ne pouvait pas laisser des innocents dans le besoin.

_Après tout, ça pourrait être Jack._

Il devait prendre cette enquête, rappeler une fois de plus ses collègues et les arracher à leur soirée tranquille. Il soupira de nouveau et attrapa son portable, puis resta un moment indécis. Avec le départ de Blake, ils allaient manquer d'effectifs pour pouvoir être réellement efficaces dans cette enquête.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à quelque remplaçant.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le dossier de Reid. Il hésita un instant, en fixant le numéro de téléphone du jeune homme. Il savait que son agent attendait avec impatience son retour dans l'équipe. De plus, s'il y avait réellement un tueur d'enfants à Dale City, petite ville située à quelques kilomètres de Quantico, il ne pouvait se permettre d'enquêter avec si peu d'agents. Reid pourrait être d'une grande aide pour cette affaire. Bien entendu, il passerait les examens médicaux et les évaluations psychologiques de remise au travail après cette enquête. La situation était bien trop urgente pour perdre du temps avec ces formalités.

Le chef d'équipe raffermit sa prise sur son portable, tout en se pinçant les lèvres : il l'empêcherait de trop en faire, afin qu'il ne s'épuise pas.

_Tout se passerait bien._

Chassant ses hésitations, il commença à appeler ses collègues qui avaient quitté le bureau deux heures auparavant.

Une fois de plus, le devoir les rappelait en ces lieux.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu. La suite arrivera d'ici une semaine maximum, si tout se passe bien. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir._

_Je m'excuse s'il reste quelques coquilles dans mon texte. Il est parfois difficile de voir ses propres fautes.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews/follows/favoris. Sachez qu'il est toujours très encourageant d'avoir des retours. Comme promis, voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre**

Une bouteille à peine entamée trônait sur la table. Deux verres dans lesquels sommeillait un vin aux nuances rubis étaient posés à ses côtés. Une jeune femme en blouse médicale bleue marine, les bras enroulés autour du torse musclé de son compagnon regardait distraitement un écran de télévision, la bouche entrouverte.

A ce spectacle, l'agent Morgan ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Savannah semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité, captivée par les images d'une émission de variété qu'elle ne semblait même pas voir. Sa journée avait sans doute été très fatigante, vu ses traits tirés et son absence totale de réaction. Derek glissa affectueusement ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène de la jeune femme, frottant délicatement son cuir chevelu.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, lui susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille, tout en attirant la jolie tête contre son torse.

Surprise, la jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de recul, semblant reprendre ses esprits, et battit plusieurs fois ses longs cils, en regardant l'horloge murale sur sa droite :

-Oh… Un peu, répondit-elle finalement, en s'étirant légèrement.

Morgan sourit plus largement et attrapa le visage de Savannah pour poser un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il noya son regard dans les yeux dorés de sa compagne :

-Je vais donc préparer le repas.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et fronça les sourcils en une moue dubitative :

-Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? Moi qui croyais que tes bras musclés n'étaient bons qu'à ouvrir des bouteilles de vin, répondit-elle d'un ton railleur, en indiquant d'un geste de la tête la bouteille posée sur la table basse.

Morgan éclata de rire et prit dans ses bras le corps frêle de la jeune femme, qu'il pressa contre le sien. _Son odeur, sa fragilité, sa délicatesse._ Tout lui plaisait chez elle. Il avait ce désir irrépressible de la tenir contre lui, d'entourer ses minces épaules de ses larges bras, afin de la protéger de tout. Même si elle ne manquait pas de caractère et de mordant, elle restait un fétu de paille dans ce monde sans pitié. Il ressentait le besoin de la préserver, de l'éloigner de tout danger. Il se pencha un peu en avant, la lâchant d'un bras, et attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table, à côté de leurs verres.

-Mes bras puissants peuvent aussi appeler un livreur de pizza, rétorqua-t-il, avec un large sourire.

Le visage de Savannah s'illumina et son rire cristallin fendit l'air :

-Je m'en doutais ! Tu es incapable de cuisiner, tout comme moi ! Nous allons mourir de faim si nous restons ensemble !

Morgan rit de plus belle et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, pour poser un baiser sur son front :

-On peut toujours se dévorer l'un l'autre, dit-il d'une voix plus basse et plus douce, légèrement éraillée par le désir.

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de l'embrasser de nouveau, son téléphone émit une sonnerie stridente. Le sourire de la jeune femme, flottant encore sur le coin de ses lèvres, s'évanouit aussitôt. Morgan soupira, desserra son étreinte et regarda son portable.

Aaron Hotchner.

_Une nouvelle enquête commençait._

* * *

Ses hauts-talons fuchsias claquaient sur le carrelage impeccable des couloirs du département. Sa démarche était maladroite et un peu hésitante. Ses mains couvertes de bagues multicolores aux textures diverses tenaient une petit pile de documents. Mordillant ses lèvres couvertes d'un rouge-à-lèvre flamboyant, elle avançait à petits pas rapides vers la salle de réunion.

_Elle n'aimait pas ça._

Ce n'était pas juste le fait de perdre une soirée avec son homme. C'était surtout la raison de leur venue tardive en ces lieux qui la mettait dans un état relativement épouvantable. Son ventre était noué, ses yeux étaient humides et son cœur cavalait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Elle haïssait ce métier, parfois.

Des enfants morts, c'était insupportable.

Toute injustice touchant une créature innocente révulsait profondément Pénélope Garcia. Les images de bébés animaux blessés ou torturés avaient déjà tendance à la révolter et à lui donner la nausée. Alors, voir les corps inertes d'enfants innocents ne pouvait que la mettre horriblement mal à l'aise. Elle ressentait un mélange de rage, de dégoût et d'impuissance.

_Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça._

Secouant la tête pour chasser les larmes qui abondaient dans ses yeux encadrés de fard à paupière rose, elle poussa la porte de la salle de réunion dans laquelle se trouvait déjà Aaron Hotchner. Son patron, plongé dans la lecture des rapports de police, ne releva même pas la tête.

-Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix plus faible et plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis, se raclant la gorge et tentant de reprendre une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, en pensant notamment à des choses plus gaies – _ses bas décorés de licornes vomissant des arc-en-ciel, notamment_ - , elle poursuivit :

-J'ai ici les rapports de police. Il faut vraiment être un ignoble monstre pour faire de telles atrocités à des enfants.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase et de nouvelles larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux. Elle posa promptement les dossiers sur la table et baissa la tête, afin de cacher les émotions qui la submergeaient, même si elle savait pertinemment que son profileur de patron avait déjà noté sa tristesse. Pénélope regarda les quatre misérables dossiers posés sur la table, tout en sentant le regard d'Hotch peser sur elle. Elle soupira et ravala avec peine la mélancolie qui l'envahissait.

_Blake était partie. _

Elle avait été légèrement froissée d'apprendre le départ abrupt de sa collègue par Hotch. Elle aurait espéré que son amie lui aurait annoncé en personne. Le mot qu'elle avait laissé à chacun d'entre eux semblait tellement impersonnel. C'était assez lâche de ne même pas leur laisser l'occasion d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

_Tellement égoïste._

Des pas dans le couloir tirèrent Garcia de ses pensées. L'informaticienne leva les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche d'émotion et de joie. Un jeune homme légèrement décoiffé, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux, d'un veston près du corps et d'un pantalon beige se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa cravate de travers et son air gourd et hésitant firent sourire largement Garcia qui s'élança pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Spencer ! Ton génie m'a tellement manqué !

Reid se raidit en sentait les doigts vernis de Pénélope pianoter dans son dos, tandis que ses flancs étaient comprimés par les bras de l'informaticienne.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué, Garcia, bafouilla-t-il, tout en essayant de se libérer de ce contact un peu trop prolongé à son goût.

Pénélope le lâcha enfin et, le tenant à bout de bras, examina ses traits tirés et son bandage avec une moue dubitative :

-Mmh. Tes vacances ne semblent pas t'avoir fait beaucoup de bien. Tu n'as pas l'air plus frais que d'habitude. Tu es très pâle.

Spencer détourna les yeux et, se dégageant de son emprise, s'avança vers la table pour déposer son sac, nerveux et visiblement gêné :

-Je… euh… Je suis pourtant reposé, affirma-t-il fermement, le regard baissé.

Hotch s'était levé et avancé pour poser sa main sur l'épaule frêle de Reid :

-Bon retour parmi nous. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te laisser des journées supplémentaires de repos, s'excusa-t-il.

Spencer esquissa un vague sourire et haussa les épaules :

-Je n'avais plus rien à lire. Je commençais à devenir un peu fou, chez moi, répondit-il d'une voix très basse, presque inaudible, le regard toujours fuyant.

Pénélope fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda Hotch avec insistance. Reid semblait assez renfermé et distant. Son visage était impassible et baissé. Les cernes sous ses yeux et les veines bleutées de ses tempes tranchaient sur sa peau diaphane et pâle. Cependant, leur patron resta impénétrable. Sans rien ajouter, il retourna à sa place et laissa Reid s'asseoir à son tour à la table. Garcia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un peu inquiète.

_La fatigue, sans doute_, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer intérieurement, prise d'un léger frisson.

De nouveaux bruits de pas et le murmure d'une discussion l'arrachèrent à ses pensées : Morgan et JJ entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de réunion. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, un peu surpris en voyant Reid déjà installé, puis sourirent largement en s'avançant vers lui. Spencer répondit timidement à leur sourire et accepta leurs accolades, tout en restant assez tendu.

-Ce bandage te donne un côté bad boy. Tu dois faire craquer toutes les filles, beau gosse, lui fit Morgan avec un large sourire un peu moqueur, tout en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-C'est dommage que je n'aie pas eu le temps de sortir ces derniers temps, répondit le jeune homme, avec une moue légèrement amusée.

Morgan éclata de rire et alla prendre place, après avoir tapé une seconde fois l'épaule de Reid. JJ, quant à elle, l'observait avec tendresse et inquiétude :

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois de retour, Spenc'. Es-tu sûr d'être prêt à retravailler ?, s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Pénélope porta son regard sur Reid qui eut un mouvement de recul et qui se renfrogna aussitôt. Ses mains s'étaient fermées en poing et ses mâchoires étaient contractées.

-Je suis plus que prêt. Je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter inutilement, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

JJ, décontenancée par cette réponse cinglante, s'assit en silence et lança à Garcia un regard équivoque. L'informaticienne haussa les épaules et tenta à son tour de capter le regard ténébreux de leur chef d'équipe, mais celui-ci resta de marbre, ne semblant pas relever le comportement étrange du jeune homme. Le silence pesant qui avait suivi cette remarque fut rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée de David Rossi. Comme toujours, celui-ci était habillé avec un style élégant et discret, vêtu d'un costume italien sombre, parfaitement taillé.

L'agent fit un signe de tête vers Reid, esquissant un sourire en coin :

-Bon retour.

Spencer opina en silence, tout en attrapant le dossier placé devant lui pour le parcourir à toute vitesse. Pénélope, inquiète pour le cadet de l'équipe, l'observa quelques secondes, puis saisit une télécommande posée sur la grande table de réunion. Elle s'avança avec empressement vers l'écran qui faisait face à l'équipe de profileurs et l'alluma.

Deux petits corps inertes, couchés sur le dos, les mains en croix posées sur leurs poitrines apparurent sous leurs yeux.

Une large et profonde plaie déchirait leurs gorges. Le sang maculait leurs vêtements et tranchait avec leur peau blafarde, presque translucide. Leurs visages étaient cependant incroyablement calmes. Les deux petits garçons semblaient dormir profondément. Garcia sentit ses jambes flageoler et une nausée la submergea. Elle détourna rapidement ses yeux déjà embués de larmes et commença son exposé d'une voix tremblante :

-Peter Padrow et Luke Fallager, tous deux neuf ans, ont été retrouvés morts dans des terrains vagues, commença-t-elle, tout en affichant des photos des enfants souriants.

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de ne pas trop penser aux horreurs qu'elle allait déballer :

-Peter a disparu alors qu'il était au parc avec sa maman, il y a une semaine, à Dale City. Il a été retrouvé mort, le lendemain, dans un terrain vague, aux abords de la ville. Luke, quant à lui, a été enlevé hier et son corps a été retrouvé aujourd'hui, également dans un terrain vague situé à un kilomètre de l'endroit où l'on a retrouvé Peter.

La colère et la tristesse rendaient sa voix plus aiguë et ses paroles plus hachées. Elle reprit de nouveau son souffle et poursuivit :

-Tous deux ont été égorgés six heures après leur enlèvement.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur sa télécommande, pendant que les images des plaies béantes défilaient et couvraient l'écran qui se trouvait dans son dos. Elle refusait de se retourner et de voir de nouveau ces images atroces. Rossi prit alors la parole, les yeux rivés sur les photos et les rapports qu'il avait entre les mains :

-Il n'y a aucune trace de viol…

Morgan secoua légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés :

-En soi, les plaies au couteau peuvent être un substitut de l'acte sexuel…

Garcia interrompit aussitôt Derek et ajouta d'une voix empressée :

-J'ai aussi oublié de préciser que le malade qui a tué ces pauvres chéris a envoyé une lettre aux parents, une heure après les deux enlèvements, fit-elle en affichant lesdites lettres sur l'écran.

_« Je suis désolé de devoir tuer votre enfant. Il ne mérite pas de mourir, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Toutes mes condoléances »._

Un bref silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle de réunion. Reid prit en premier la parole :

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été appelés après la première victime ? Cette lettre laisse présumer que nous avons affaire à un sadique qui s'en prend directement aux parents des victimes, demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils pensaient que la première lettre venait d'un mauvais plaisantin. Au début, la police soupçonnait le père d'être l'auteur de l'enlèvement. En effet, il était en instance de divorce avec la mère et se battait pour avoir la garde, répondit Hotch en soupirant.

JJ s'exprima à son tour, tout en examinant les photos des scènes de crime :

-La position des corps indique que l'unsub a de profonds remords. Il les a disposés sur des couvertures, d'une manière très respectueuse.

Reid tapota ses longs doigts fins sur la table, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, pensif :

-L'unsub dit avoir été forcé à tuer, ne pas avoir eu le choix… Les bras placés en croix peuvent faire écho aux rites mortuaires chrétiens. L'égorgement renverrait alors au sacrifie d'Isaac par Abraham. Le tueur pense peut-être être guidé par Dieu dans ses actes.

-Sauf qu'ici, aucun ange n'a arrêté son geste, l'interrompit Rossi, qui passait ses doigts dans sa barbe, songeur.

Hotchner referma le dossier posé devant lui et se leva promptement :

-Nous en saurons plus une fois sur place. Dale City n'est qu'à trente minutes en voiture d'ici et le chef de la police nous attend déjà.

-Vingt minutes, sans circulation, si nous passons par l'I-95 et Fuller Road, rectifia Spencer sans lever le nez du dossier.

Garcia esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant enfin les manies du génie. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au sujet de l'état de santé de Reid. Il semblait tellement exténué et tendu. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi renfermé et sur la défensive.

_Peut-être avait-il été fortement perturbé par le départ de Blake._

Après tout, elle était un peu comme une mère pour lui. Elle avait été la première à venir le trouver au sujet de Maeve et avait été très présente pour le soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Garcia avait également cru comprendre qu'Alex avait fait de réels adieux à Spencer, après l'avoir reconduit chez lui, à retour en Virginie, la semaine passée. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, tout en observant le jeune homme se lever et mettre rapidement les documents liés à l'affaire dans sa vieille sacoche en cuir. Ses yeux s'humectèrent de nouveau, lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans l'hôpital. Le coup de feu retentit de nouveau à ses oreilles et la fit trembler.

-Ne te prends plus de balle, mon Chou, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Reid s'arrêta un instant de remballer ses affaires, leva ses yeux sombres et cernés vers elle :

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Merci Garcia, répondit-il d'une voix douce, avant de détourner le regard et enfiler son sac sur son épaule.

Il sortit, sans rien ajouter de plus. Morgan, sentant la détresse de Pénélope et pensant qu'elle était simplement bouleversée par leur affaire, vint déposer un baiser sur son front :

-On reste en contact, baby girl. J'espère que ta magie nous aidera à vite attraper ce salaud, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Morgan lui fit un clin d'œil, puis s'éloigna rapidement. JJ sur ses talons. Seul David finissait encore de mettre ses documents dans sa serviette en cuir sombre. Hésitante, Garcia s'avança vers lui, puis, après une seconde d'indécision, s'adressa à cet homme qu'elle appréciait et craignait légèrement à la fois :

-Rossi ?

A cette voix timide qui ressemblait si peu à Garcia, David leva des yeux inquiets vers la blonde au style coloré et s'arrêta un instant de ranger ses affaires pour la laisser parler. Pénélope glissa nerveusement ses petits doigts sur les plis de sa jupe multicolore, dénotant étrangement avec la sobriété du bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-Faites attention à Reid. Il n'a pas l'air bien, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rossi acquiesça lentement, avec gravité :

-Je veillerai sur lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a sans doute juste besoin de retrouver ses marques et est bouleversé - comme nous tous - par le départ de Blake, répondit-il avec douceur.

Garcia baissa les yeux, se sentant soudainement un peu ridicule. Elle s'inquiétait sans doute pour rien. _Rossi avait raison_. Reid était simplement un peu secoué par les récents événements. Elle sentit la main de Rossi sur son épaule et releva la tête :

-Je ne le laisserai jamais seul et, s'il y a quelque chose de plus grave, je le verrai, déclara-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Pénélope battit plusieurs fois ses longs cils pour chasser les quelques larmes qui paressaient encore dans ses yeux et opina vigoureusement du chef, un peu rassurée :

-Merci monsieur.

Rossi sourit un peu, lâcha l'épaule de l'informaticienne et prit sa serviette sous son bras. Il lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce. Garcia écouta ses pas s'éloigner dans le département et jeta un regard circulaire sur le bureau désormais vide et silencieux. Elle soupira et éteignit l'écran pour cacher les horreurs qui étaient toujours affichées. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais une angoisse dérangeante pesait toujours sur sa poitrine. Et se frappa légèrement le front du plat de la main et secoua énergiquement sa tête encadrée de cheveux dorés, pour éloigner le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillait. Elle était bien trop protectrice envers ses amis. Elle devait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour n'importe quoi et d'imaginer le pire.

_Elle allumerait une bougie dans son bureau –même si cela était interdit - et tout irait bien._

Elle sortit à son tour de la salle de réunion et marcha dans les couloirs déserts pour rejoindre son bureau. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en chemin et fit demi-tour pour prendre l'escalier et se rendre dans la kitchenette du département : un thermos de café ne serait pas de trop.

_La nuit risquait d'être très longue._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_La suite arrivera dans moins d'une semaine, si tout se passe bien. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. C'est toujours très encourageant d'avoir des retours, quels qu'ils soient. _

_Je m'excuse s'il reste quelques fautes dans mon texte._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction dans leurs follows ou favoris. Avoir des retours motive à écrire, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira._

* * *

**Troisième chapitre**

Les maisons défilaient à toute allure sous ses yeux. Leurs silhouettes sombres se détachaient du ciel étoilé. Souvent, quelques fenêtres étaient toujours éclairées et observaient une fraction de seconde, de leurs grands yeux jaunes, les SUV noirs qui filaient dans la nuit.

Sa tête tournait légèrement. Son corps se trouvait dans un état paradoxal. A moitié détendu, à moitié crispé. Il glissa ses longs doigts fins sur le creux de son bras. La morsure de l'aiguille diffusait encore une vague douleur. Electrisé à ce souvenir, il éloigna sa main de son bras et jeta un regard paniqué et honteux à ses collègues qui se trouvaient à l'avant du véhicule. JJ lisait consciencieusement le dossier posé sur sa jupe stricte, tandis que Morgan avait le regard rivé sur la route relativement déserte à cette heure un peu avancée.

Reid se mordit la lèvre et observa de nouveau les quartiers qu'ils traversaient. Il avait peur et honte. Il avait envie de hurler à l'injustice, de se flageller et de tout avouer. Si Hotch avait appelé plus tôt… S'il n'était pas sorti pour se changer les idées…

_Il ne serait pas dans cet état_.

Il jeta un regard inquiet au rétroviseur, mais Derek qui hochait vaguement la tête sur la chanson que diffusait la radio, était trop concentré sur la route pour faire attention à lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur en parler. Il risquait de perdre son boulot. Les autres allaient le prendre pour quelqu'un de faible. Demander de l'aide était bien trop difficile… Il arrêterait de nouveau seul, grâce à des groupes de soutien.

_Une rechute ne pouvait le tuer._

En soi, il n'avait pris qu'une dose, quelques gouttes de _Dilaudid._ Ce n'était presque rien, juste une brève fuite, une courte échappée chimique. Il eut un frisson de plaisir et de désir, en repensant à la sensation qu'il avait ressentie. La drogue avait phagocyté un instant tous ses doutes, toutes ses peines. _Toute la réalité_. Il avait quitté le monde pendant de longues minutes. Sa vie s'était réécrite dans son esprit. Il avait revu Maeve, avait dansé avec elle, avait pu toucher ses mains délicates, lui parler de littérature…

_Tout avait semblé si réel._

Jusqu'au réveil frissonnant et désagréable dans son appartement vide, froid et sombre. Il avait émergé, couché sur le sol, l'aiguille négligemment abandonnée à côté de son bras transpercé et toujours garrotté. Ce bonheur illusoire avait été si puissant et si pitoyable à la fois. Reid se mit à suivre nerveusement les coutures de son sac, posé sur ses genoux. Il sentait que les effets de la drogue se dissipaient de plus en plus. Il se sentait dangereusement vidé de sa substance : la vitalité et la concentration le quittaient. Chacune de ses cellules commençaient à se déchirer douloureusement dans tout son corps.

_Le manque se ferait bientôt sentir violemment_.

Cependant, en gérant sa consommation, il pourrait suivre cette enquête. Il l'avait bien fait, après Tobias. Il avait suivi des enquêtes en étant sous influence… Il pouvait se gérer seul, sans compromettre cette affaire. De toute manière, l'équipe avait besoin de lui. Et puis, s'écarter du boulot ne ferait qu'aggraver ce besoin insatiable, tapi sous chaque pore de sa peau frémissante.

La voix de Morgan le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et le fit sursauter :

-Tout va bien, Reid ? Tu sembles préoccupé, lui demanda-t-il, tout en l'observant dans le rétroviseur.

Spencer rougit un peu et jeta un regard un peu paniqué à JJ qui le fixait également :

-Je… euh… Je n'aime pas cette enquête. Lorsque ça touche des enfants, je me sens toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ce genre d'affaires, bafouilla-t-il en essayant de reprendre possession de ses moyens.

Il soutint ensuite le regard de Morgan, priant pour que celui-ci ne détecte pas ce qui se cachait réellement derrière son trouble. La trace de piqûre sur son bras sembla s'enflammer durant ce bref contact visuel, comme si son corps tentait de trahir son état pitoyable. Une voix en lui-même ne cessait de hurler son désarroi et son dégoût. Son collègue détourna enfin les yeux et les posa de nouveau sur la route.

-Je comprends. Ces enquêtes sont les plus difficiles. J'espère que nous arriverons à coincer ce type avant qu'il n'ait trouvé une nouvelle victime, soupira Morgan.

JJ prit à son tour la parole, la voix serrée par l'émotion :

-A chaque fois que je me trouve face à ce genre d'affaires, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Henry. Interroger les parents est une épreuve difficile… Je me vois à leur place et ne peux imaginer leur douleur.

Morgan posa un moment sa main sur l'épaule de JJ, pour lui montrer son soutien, puis reporta toute son attention sur la route.

Reid se détendit légèrement, tout en s'étonnant de voir son mensonge passer aussi facilement. Il regarda de nouveau par la vitre et aperçut un panneau portant le nom « Dale City ». Ils arriveraient dans quelques minutes. Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'avant de son sac et pressèrent la petite bosse formée par le flacon de Dilaudid, placé dans la poche avant. Il se sentait à la fois rassuré par sa proximité et incroyablement attiré par lui. Il était grisé par son propre égarement et la tension revigorante que cette drogue lui apportait.

Il se sentait vivifié et anesthésié à la fois.

Dans quelques jours, il se forcerait à arrêter cette folie. A cette pensée, il se sentit plus détendu et rassuré. Ses doutes et sa honte se dissipèrent un peu.

_Il savait qu'il était capable d'arrêter._

* * *

Il fixait le SUV sombre qui les suivait dans le rétroviseur, tout en caressant sa barbe et sa moustache, préoccupé. Silencieux, il hésitait à briser le silence qui pesait dans l'habitacle. Sa conversation avec Garcia l'avait légèrement fait douter. Reid avait effectivement l'air assez fatigué et tendu.

Était-il vraiment prêt ? N'aurait-il pas dû passer les tests de réhabilitation avant de revenir dans l'équipe ?

Il tourna les yeux vers Hotch qui conduisait, avec une mine fermée et concentrée. Sans vraiment être surpris, il le vit prendre la parole :

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Dave.

Rossi haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite, tout en observant les traits tirés de son ami.

-Reid n'a pas l'air en forme. Son retour est sans doute un peu prématuré, poursuivit-il d'une voix grave.

Il fit une pause, tout en prenant la sortie de la nationale pour s'engager dans une route plus étroite, menant à Dale City qui brillait de mille feux dans la nuit.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix : nous manquons d'effectifs et nous avons besoin de lui, affirma-t-il, tout en passant une main sur son visage las.

Rossi détourna enfin les yeux et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la route :

-Il faudra le surveiller. Garcia était très inquiète à son sujet, répondit-il avec flegme.

David restait toujours très calme et maître de lui-même, presque indifférent, même lorsque l'inquiétude le rongeait et le faisait bouillonner intérieurement. Reid était un peu comme le fils qu'il avait perdu et il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui. Il se doutait que Blake avait ressenti la même chose envers ce jeune homme un peu gourd et fragile.

Rossi avait une connexion particulière avec le jeune homme et aimait énormément discuter avec lui. Après le travail, il l'emmenait parfois dans un café et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Reid l'écoutait toujours avec beaucoup d'attention et d'amusement. David appréciait ces moments de complicité qu'il n'avait pu connaître avec James, son fils mort en bas-âge.

La voix d'Hotch le tira de ses pensées :

-Garcia sent rapidement ce genre de choses. Nous ferons attention à ne pas le surmener. Tu pourrais aussi lui parler un peu, fit le chef d'équipe, en jetant un bref regard à Rossi.

David acquiesça doucement en frottant la barbe qui surplombait sa lèvre supérieure d'un mouvement régulier et pensif. Un silence gêné pesa dans le véhicule qui fendait la nuit. Rossi savait pertinemment que Hotch pensait exactement à la même chose que lui. Tous deux craignaient la même chose pour Reid, sans pour autant oser prononcer le mot qui les tourmentait.

_Rechute._

Tout était resté un peu tabou dans l'équipe, même s'ils savaient tous par quoi était passé Reid. Rossi n'était pas encore présent dans l'équipe lorsque Tobias Hankel avait enlevé, torturé et drogué Spencer. Il ne l'avait pas connu dans cette période sombre qui avait suivi et n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec lui. Il avait énormément de mal à l'imaginer s'infliger une telle horreur. Le garçon était si intelligent, si honnête. Il était presque impensable qu'il ait pu tomber dans la drogue.

A l'idée du jeune homme avec une aiguille plantée dans le bras, Rossi eut un frisson désagréable. Il secoua vaguement la tête pour chasser ces pensées terrifiantes.

Il observa de nouveau le SUV qui suivait dans le rétroviseur, mais détourna rapidement les yeux, ébloui par le reflet des phares. En soi, ses inquiétudes étaient pour le moment totalement infondées. Spencer venait de se faire tirer dessus et avait perdu une collègue et amie. Il était normal qu'il soit bouleversé et désorienté.

Rien ne prouvait qu'il ait fait une rechute. Il était insensé de directement soupçonner le pire, sans la moindre preuve.

Son comportement durant l'enquête les aiderait à comprendre exactement ce qui le rendait aussi tendu. Le véhicule ralentit et monta sur une bordure. Rossi jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre et aperçut le poste de police : ils étaient arrivés.

Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière. L'humidité et la fraîcheur de la nuit le frappèrent de plein fouet et le firent frissonner. Il soupira un peu et prit sa serviette en cuir sous son bras, puis referma la portière. Il devait arrêter de penser à Reid et se concentrer sur l'enquête.

_La vie de plusieurs enfants était en jeu._

* * *

La jeune femme monta les marches en pierre grises du poste de police, entourée de ses collègues. Des journalistes les pressèrent et tentèrent de leur soutirer quelques informations, mais aucun membre de l'équipe ne prit la peine de répondre.

Ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune réponse à fournir pour l'instant.

Jennifer Jareau ressentait une sorte de rage qui électrisait tous ses sens et la poussait à avancer d'un pas ferme. Sans hésiter, elle se fraya un passage au milieu des journalistes, cameramans et curieux. Les images des enfants morts dansaient encore devant ses yeux quand les portes du commissariat s'ouvrirent et qu'elle pénétra dans un vaste hall fourmillant de policiers.

Malgré l'heure tardive, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Des sonneries de téléphone fusaient de toute part et les agents semblaient totalement débordés par cette situation inédite. Cette petite ville n'était pas habituée à des meurtres aussi violents.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança aussitôt vers eux, la mine décomposée, les cheveux en bataille. Il portait une chemise froissée au col défait. Malgré sa visible agitation, il sourit faiblement et tendit la main vers Aaron Hotchner :

-John Spitser. Nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone. Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement.

Le chef d'équipe serra rapidement la main de l'homme et présenta prestement ses collègues :

-Hotchner. Voici les agents Rossi, Jareau, Morgan et le docteur Reid, fit-il, désignant chaque agent d'un signe de la main.

L'homme s'empressa de saluer tous les membres de l'équipe, tout en les remerciant de nouveau. JJ nota que sa paume était moite et que ses doigts tremblaient. D'un geste de la main, Spitser les invita à le suivre et les emmena dans un bureau un peu à l'écart du brouhaha du hall :

-Nous venons de recevoir un nouvel avis de disparition. Mike Garison, neuf ans. Il a disparu, il y a une vingtaines de minutes, dit-il d'une voix serrée, une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce spacieuse et calme.

JJ sentit son cœur battre plus fort et eut un léger vertige. L'unsub avait déposé sa dernière victime, quelques heures plus tôt. Cet enlèvement était très rapide et signifiait que le rythme de ses meurtres s'intensifiait.

_Leur homme perdait-il pied ?_

Reid prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire :

-Le temps entre les enlèvements s'est fortement réduit. Il faut espérer qu'il garde bien l'enfant six heures… Mais s'il se sent oppressé par la presse ou perd simplement le contrôle, rien n'est moins sûr, exposa calmement le jeune homme, en regardant tour à tour ses collègues, comme s'il cherchait leur assentiment.

JJ se tourna vers le policier qui faisait nerveusement craquer ses articulations :

-Il vient d'être enlevé ? A une heure aussi tardive ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

L'homme acquiesça vivement :

-Le tueur est entré par effraction dans la maison. Les parents dormaient déjà. Ils ont été réveillés par le bruit de la fenêtre de la chambre de leur fils qui claquait sous l'effet du vent. Le lit de l'enfant était encore chaud.

Rossi, la mine grave, secoua la tête songeusement :

-Il est entré par effraction ? C'est nouveau… Il a pris énormément de risques pour avoir cet enfant. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu une meilleure opportunité, comme lors des premiers enlèvements ?

Morgan haussa les épaules :

-Peut-être la présence massive de la presse l'a fait paniquer ? Ou alors, il utilise peut-être cette nouvelle médiatisation pour faire parler de lui… Pour le moment, il est très difficile de comprendre ce qui motive notre homme.

JJ remarqua du coin de l'œil que Reid s'était approché d'un tableau qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et sur lequel étaient accrochées les photos des trois garçons. Le jeune homme se tourna vers ses collègues :

-Il est étrange que les victimes aient toutes le même âge. S'il s'agissait de victimes d'opportunité, leur âge varierait sans doute un peu. Le tueur s'est sans doute informé sur ses victimes au préalable. De plus, s'il s'agissait d'un prédateur sexuel, la plage d'âge serait sans doute un peu plus étendue, dit-il pensivement, tout en laissant ses doigts glisser sur le tableau.

Hotch hocha lentement la tête :

-Un prédateur sexuel ou un sadique impulsif choisirait sans doute des victimes moins méthodiquement. Cet âge précis doit forcément représenter quelque chose pour l'unsub, continua-t-il.

Jennifer se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis s'aventura à son tour :

-Le fait que le dernier enfant enlevé ait le même âge que les autres indique qu'il avait sans doute été choisi à l'avance. Le tueur n'a pas agi au hasard ou sur le coup d'une impulsion, affirma-t-elle, tout en croisant les bras.

Rossi tira une chaise à lui et s'assit tranquillement :

-Si l'unsub a traqué ses victimes avant de passer à l'acte, nous devrions interroger les parents et le voisinage pour savoir s'ils n'ont rien remarqué de suspect, dit-il calmement tout en ouvrant sa serviette en cuir pour en sortir le dossier.

Hotchner hocha la tête et désigna Morgan et JJ :

-Allez tous les deux interroger les parents et le voisinage de la dernière victime, ordonna-t-il.

Puis, il se tourna vers Rossi et Reid :

-Allez trouver le médecin légiste pour examiner les corps. Reid, occupe-toi également de définir la zone de confort de l'unsub. Moi-même, j'interrogerai les parents des deux premières victimes, poursuivit-il.

Jennifer regarda nerveusement sa montre. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures pour retrouver cet enfant. Et vu le changement de mode opératoire, ils pouvaient craindre que ce temps soit encore plus réduit. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une policière assez jeune, au visage rouge et rond :

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais une lettre adressée aux parents vient d'arriver, dit-elle avec empressement, légèrement essoufflée.

Elle tendit alors un papier blanc emballé dans une chemise en plastique. JJ le saisit, le cœur battant, et laissa ses yeux parcourir le bout de papier :

-« Chers Mary et Howard Garison, je suis désolé de devoir tuer votre enfant. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Par contre, je laisse à d'autres le choix d'intervenir ou non. Eux seuls peuvent changer le cours des choses. La vie de votre fils est entre leurs mains. Espérons qu'ils fassent de meilleurs choix. D'avance, toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte. », lut-elle d'une voix relativement posée, en essayant de cacher l'émotion qui l'étreignait.

Un frisson parcourut tout son dos et se répandit dans ses mains qui tremblèrent légèrement. Avertir à l'avance les parents de la mort de leur enfant était particulièrement atroce. La voix de Morgan la sortit de sa torpeur :

-De qui parle-t-il ? Qui sont ces personnes qui doivent choisir à sa place ? La police ? Tente-t-il de jouer avec les autorités ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur la lettre que JJ tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Reid prit à son tour le bout de papier recouvert d'une écriture élégante et posée et l'examina :

-Il a envoyé la lettre non aux parents, mais directement à la police… Il veut clairement jouer avec nous. Son écriture ne tremble pas et ne révèle pas de stress ou d'empressement. Chaque lettre a été tracée avec application. Notre homme a pris son temps pour écrire ceci : il est visiblement calme et précis, fit-il, tout en détaillant le mot, s'arrêtant sur chaque lettre, sur chaque tracé.

Il hésita un instant, puis releva la tête :

-Il semble parfaitement maître de lui-même, conclut-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Jennifer sentit un profond malaise s'immiscer en elle. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais la dernière phrase de Spencer lui laissait une mauvaise impression. Elle observa le jeune homme qui avait de nouveau baissé les yeux sur la lettre, les dents serrées, puis se retourna vers la femme qui avait apporté la lettre et qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Comment cette lettre est-elle parvenue au commissariat ? demanda-t-elle.

La femme, un peu surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle sursauta légèrement, puis répondit en bafouillant :

-Elle est arrivée par un coursier d'une entreprise privée qui délivre des colis et des lettres.

Hotch l'interrogea à son tour avec une mine sévère :

-Et quand cette lettre a-t-elle été postée ?

La femme secoua la tête et lança un regard un peu paniqué vers les agents :

-Je n'en sais rien… Mais… euh… Le livreur est toujours là. Vous pouvez lui demander, balbutia-t-elle embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir répondre.

D'un accord tacite, toute l'équipe sortit du bureau et retourna dans le hall. Ils aperçurent rapidement le jeune livreur, entiché d'un uniforme rouge éclatant et d'une casquette bleue. Il se faisait interroger par deux policiers qui notaient consciencieusement ses réponses. Rossi s'avança vers lui et prit aussitôt la parole :

-Bonjour monsieur. Je suis l'agent Rossi, je travaille pour le FBI. C'est assez important… Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous a donné cette lettre et quand ?

L'homme au visage juvénile, couvert d'acné, haussa les épaules, tout en affichant un visage inquiet :

-Je ne sais pas du tout qui a posté cette lettre. Notre entreprise fait dans la discrétion. Les clients commandent par internet le service qu'ils souhaitent puis déposent leur colis ou leur lettre dans une de nos boîtes de dépôt, expliqua-t-il en triturant nerveusement un pli de son uniforme.

Il sortit un petit carnet de son sac à dos et jeta un rapide coup d'œil :

-La commande a été passée hier soir et la lettre a été déposée ce matin. Le client a demandé que la lettre soit livrée ici, à minuit, pour l'agent Hotchner. Mais aucun policier ne portait ce nom, donc je l'ai remise à un autre agent, poursuivit-il.

Il fit une pause et sa voix se mit à trembler fortement :

-Je ne savais pas du tout ce que contenait cette lettre ni qu'elle était liée à des meurtres d'enfants, se défendit-il, paniqué.

Jennifer sentit tous ses membres se raidir et son sang se glacer. Elle lança un regard affolé aux autres membres de l'équipe qui se tenaient à ses côtés, silencieux et inquiets. Le tueur suivait un plan méticuleux et avait tout calculé. Il avait même deviné leur arrivée. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un jeu pervers dont ils ne connaissaient pour le moment aucune règle.

_Ils n'étaient que des pions._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain arrivera bientôt, sans doute dans moins d'une semaine. Tout dépendra du temps libre que je vais pouvoir dégager la semaine prochaine._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review._

PS : Si vous postez une question en tant que visiteur (et non membre du site), je répondrai à vos questions sur mon profil. Si je trouve votre question très intéressante et utile à la compréhension de ma fanfiction, j'y répondrai sans doute également au début du chapitre suivant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour vos favoris/follows. J'ai répondu à certaines questions sur mon profil (celles de L0uisalem et de Tyria ). N'hésitez pas à me poser d'autres questions si vous le désirez._

_Je pensais publier ce chapitre plus rapidement. Cependant, suite à quelques évènements inattendus, je n'ai pas pu écrire cette semaine. Je m'excuse de ce léger contretemps. J'espère ce chapitre un peu plus long vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre**

Ses mains étaient moites et tremblantes. Il lança un regard rapide sur le hall bondé et agité. Les policiers fourmillaient dans tous les sens, répondant tour à tour à des appels et colportant les différentes informations reçues. De fausses pistes, sans aucun doute. Les gens appelaient toujours en masse lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enlèvements d'enfants. L'Alerte Amber avait été lancée dans tout l'état et amenait son lot de faux témoins.

Mais Reid n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Sa respiration était difficile et sifflante. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans son dos. Il avait horriblement mal. Ses muscles tiraient affreusement, comme s'ils allaient se rompre et se déchirer sous sa peau diaphane. Son cœur pompait son sang avec peine, dans un effort surhumain. Chaque battement se répercutait dans son crâne et assourdissait le brouhaha environnant. Son cerveau était endolori et ne pensait qu'au petit flacon qui se trouvait dans son sac. Il passa ses paumes moites et fébriles sur l'avant de son sac et sentit la bosse. Un haut-le-cœur le saisit et il serra violemment les dents.

Il entendit vaguement des pas se rapprocher de lui et se retourna vivement. Rossi l'observait tranquillement, à moins d'un mètre. Reid se frotta le nez nerveusement et baissa les yeux un instant. Il se racla la gorge, puis posa de nouveau ses mains maladroites et humides sur sa sacoche.

-Je dois changer mon pansement et désinfecter mes points de suture avant notre visite au médecin légiste. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, dit-il d'une voix incroyablement posée.

Il eut un frisson de surprise et de dégoût en s'entendant mentir aussi calmement. Il n'avait pas hésité. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Il était effrayé par cette détermination nouvelle, issue du manque qui le rongeait. Rossi ne cilla pas et acquiesça lentement, tout en le regardant avec flegme :

-Pas de soucis. Je t'attends, répondit-il sans bouger, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Reid sentit ses jambes se mettre en marche, presque malgré lui. Le bureau tournait autour de lui et la lumière lançait des vrilles directement dans ses pupilles. Il aperçut dans le flou le logo indiquant les toilettes et s'avança machinalement vers elles. Sa bouche était sèche et son corps était douloureux.

_Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait juste se sentir mieux._

Il poussa les portes des toilettes et accéléra le pas. Il s'engouffra dans la première cabine, après avoir noté mentalement que les autres étaient vides. Une fois enfermé dans ce réduit sinistre et éclairé d'une lumière blanche et sordide émanant d'un vieux néon, il laissa ses mains se ruer sur son sac. Fébrilement, ses doigts tels des araignées rampantes et frénétiques se glissèrent dans la poche et attrapèrent le flacon de même qu'un petit étui placé à côté.

Sa respiration devint pénible et hachée. Il posa rapidement le Dilaudid et l'étui sur le dessus du WC et retroussa la manche de sa chemise à carreaux avec empressement. Ses yeux tremblaient violemment dans leurs orbites et fixaient avidement la drogue qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne percevait ni ne voyait le décor qui l'environnait. Tout son esprit était capté et emprisonné par ce ridicule flacon. Il laissa tomber son sac contenant le dossier de l'enquête ainsi que quelques bouquins. Il entendit à peine le bruit sourd que fit sa sacoche en touchant le sol.

En frémissant, il attrapa l'étui et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une aiguille et un élastique. Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment et il vacilla légèrement dans sa cabine étroite. Ses mains se portèrent automatiquement sur l'élastique. Il l'enroula rapidement autour de son bras gauche et fit un nœud en s'aidant de ses dents. Comme hypnotisé, il regarda sa veine bleue gonfler et ressortir de son bras. Avec avidité, il saisit la seringue, la planta sans hésiter dans le flacon et en extirpa quelques millilitres du précieux poison.

Le flacon était déjà presque fini.

Il fit perler le liquide translucide au bout de l'aiguille, pour chasser l'air, puis visa le tracé bleu de sa veine qui parcourait tout son bras livide. Une trace mauve indiquait l'endroit de la première chute, de la première délivrance. Il piqua un peu à côté et frémit en sentant la morsure glacée de la seringue. Le bouche entrouverte, il poussa sur le piston et laissa l'hydromorphone s'infiltrer dans le circuit sinueux de ses veines. Il retira l'aiguille et détacha hâtivement l'élastique. Il les posa dans l'étui et attendit quelques secondes, en respirant fort. Son cœur calma sa course effrénée et ses yeux se révulsèrent légèrement.

Le plaisir et le bien-être l'envahirent et éclatèrent dans son crâne.

Il se sentait tellement libre, tellement bien. La chape de plomb qui pesait sur tout son corps s'était levée. Il serra légèrement les poings et tenta de lutter contre les vertiges qui le prenaient. Il ne pouvait se laisser complètement aller. Il ne pouvait pas perdre trop de temps et d'énergie, alors que la vie d'un enfant en dépendait.

Il s'agissait juste d'une injection thérapeutique pour soulager le manque.

Il devait rester conscient et pouvoir sortir de ces toilettes dans quelques minutes. Il devait désormais se concentrer sur l'enquête.

Malgré cette petite voix qui couinait au fond de son esprit corrompu, savourant l'incroyable sensation qui électrisait tout son être, il resta encore quelques secondes bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts vers le plafond. Ses pupilles semblables à des têtes d'épingle fixaient le plafond et ses muscles s'étaient totalement relâchés. Une chaleur agréable emplissait de nouveau ses veines et alimentait tout son corps.

Il secoua un peu la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits.

Parfaitement calme et soulagé, il ferma l'étui dans lequel se trouvaient déjà la seringue et l'élastique. Il replaça sa manche sur son poignet pour cacher les honteuses traces qui maculaient le creux de son bras. Promptement, il rangea l'étui dans son sac qui gisait sur le sol, grand ouvert, tel une bête crevée. Il plaça ensuite précautionneusement le flacon dans la poche avant. Il enfila son sac par-dessus son épaule et prit une longue inspiration.

Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit du cabinet, légèrement ankylosé. Il jeta un regard hagard sur les lieux qu'il reconnaissait à peine et vérifia qu'il était toujours seul. Personne n'avait interrompu ce moment de honte et de perfection.

Ses pupilles rétrécies roulèrent dans toute la pièce, puis s'attardèrent sur le reflet pitoyable que lui renvoyait le miroir qui surplombait les éviers. Reid eut un hoquet de dégoût et un léger mouvement de recul. Il avait totalement lâché prise. Il avait l'air débraillé et complètement hébété. Il s'attarda un instant sur les profondes cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux noisette et vit des larmes perler sur ces cils.

_Le manque avait contrôlé tous ses gestes._

Il lança un regard paniqué aux toilettes, à moitié perdu. Il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici ni qui il avait croisé dans le couloir. Avait-il eu l'air aussi pitoyable en se rendant ici ? Avait-il croisé ses collègues ? Rossi avait-il détecté quelque chose, derrière son mensonge ? Il serra les poings et gémit pitoyablement en courbant les épaules. Pour l'achever, une voix lancinante lui susurrait lentement une vérité innommable au fond de lui.

_Il aurait même tué pour cette dose._

La douleur, les tremblements, le malaise avaient été tellement puissants. _Il ne contrôlait absolument rien_. Des larmes débordèrent du coin de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues livides. Il devait impérativement éviter le manque durant cette enquête et se débarrasser au plus vite de ce problème.

Il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux du miroir qui l'accusait âprement et qui mettait en exergue sa faiblesse. Il sursauta légèrement, se rappelant de son excuse auprès de Rossi.

_Combien de temps avait-il pris dans les toilettes ?_

Il porta aussitôt vivement ses mains sur son bandage et le défit rapidement. Sa cicatrice en demi-cercle ressemblait à un rictus moqueur. Il chercha rapidement dans son sac et sortit une bouteille de désinfectant et un coton. En tremblant légèrement, il imbiba fébrilement la petite boule blanche du liquide translucide. L'odeur de désinfectant agressa aussitôt ses narines et lui donna un vertige. Il appliqua ensuite le coton sur sa plaie et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Il n'en avait d'ailleurs plus ressenti depuis la première dose.

_Mais il souffrait pourtant bien plus, désormais._

* * *

Le court voyage en voiture jusqu'à la morgue s'était passé dans un silence pesant. Après avoir vu Reid sortir des toilettes les yeux rougis, Rossi avait compris qu'il avait pleuré. Cependant, il n'avait pas osé lui poser des questions indélicates. Il préférait trouver un moment plus propice et un endroit plus convenable. Il ne se voyait pas essayer de lui tirer des confidences au milieu d'un hall bondé.

Rossi lança un regard inquiet à son collègue qui avait repris quelques couleurs et qui semblait moins abattu qu'à sa sortie des toilettes. Il restait cependant très fermé et gardait les yeux baissés. Que s'était-il passé durant ces dix longues minutes durant lesquelles il s'était rendu dans les toilettes ? Un frisson désagréable saisit David et le fit légèrement trembler. Il secoua la tête, chassant les terribles images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il était absurde de penser que Reid avait replongé en se basant uniquement sur le temps qu'il avait pris dans des toilettes.

Son comportement étrange et son attitude taciturne pouvaient s'expliquer autrement. Il lui parlerait une fois qu'ils auraient examiné le corps de la dernière victime. Sans laisser transparaître ses inquiétudes, il contourna le véhicule, rejoignit Reid qui l'attendait sur le trottoir, puis monta avec lui les quelques marches de l'institut médico-légal. Il jeta un œil sur la masse sombre qui leur faisait face. Le bâtiment gris était petit et vétuste. Seules quelques fenêtres étaient encore éclairées à cette heure tardive.

-Il fait froid cette nuit, dit-il à son collègue, en frissonnant.

-Il fait douze degrés. Il fait donc deux degrés au-dessus de la température moyenne à cette époque et dans cette région. Cependant, le vent du Nord soufflant à environ 53km/h nous donne une impression plus froide. Le ressenti est de huit degrés, répondit Reid calmement, tout en poussant les lourdes portes de la bâtisse.

Rossi sourit légèrement. Reid sortait toujours des informations incongrues sur des sujets variés comme s'il s'agissait d'évidences. L'entendre sortir ces banalités avec une précision chirurgicale le rassura un peu.

_C'était bien son ami et collègue qui lui parlait en ce moment._

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les portes, un homme petit et chauve s'avança directement vers eux, sortant d'une porte qui se trouvait sur leur droite.

-Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Cambell. Je suis le médecin légiste en chef de Dale City. Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, les salua-t-il d'une manière affable, tout en serrant leurs mains.

-Bonsoir. Je suis l'agent Rossi et voici le docteur Reid, répondit Rossi, avec un sourire poli.

L'homme opina du chef, les observa quelques instants, puis, d'un signe de la main les invita à le suivre dans le couloir assez sombre. Seules quelques vieilles lampes blafardes et grésillantes jetaient une lumière faible et sale sur les lieux sinistres. Le médecin les emmena à la morgue qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. L'endroit était un peu mieux éclairé mais relativement glacial. Une odeur désagréable et agressive flottait dans l'air.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande table sur laquelle était allongée une minuscule forme, noyée sous le grand drap qui la couvrait. En reniflant légèrement, le médecin découvrit le corps de l'enfant de neuf ans. Son frêle torse blanc était barré d'un grand « Y » composé de points de sutures. La trace de la dissection s'étendait des épaules jusqu'au nombril.

Rossi sentit son cœur se serrer violemment mais ses traits ne trahirent pas les sentiments violents qui faisaient rage en lui.

-La victime, Luke Fallager ne présente aucune trace de coups ou d'agression. La cause du décès est la même que pour la dernière victime : exsanguination après cette profonde entaille au niveau de la gorge. La carotide a été directement tranchée. Il s'est vidé de son sang en quelques minutes, expliqua le médecin, en désignant la gorge de l'enfant.

Reid, le dossier médical en main, se pencha un peu et examina avec attention la plaie béante.

-Aucun marque d'hésitation, tout comme sur l'autre victime, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et laissa ses yeux parcourir à toute vitesse le dossier médical, la bouche entrouverte.

-Les estomacs des deux enfants étaient plein de sucreries… Chocolat, bonbons, gâteaux. Le tueur s'est bien occupé d'eux. Il y a des résidus de chloroforme dans leurs narines. C'est sans doute ainsi qu'il a enlevé ses victimes. Des traces de pentobarbital ont aussi été retrouvées dans leur système… Il s'agit d'un puissant anesthésiant. Il a visiblement été administré peu de temps avant le décès des enfants, poursuivit-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Rossi plongea son regard dans la plaie rouge vif de l'enfant :

-Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. La véritable cible de notre tueur, ce ne sont pas les enfants, avança-t-il sans détacher les yeux de la petite victime.

-Les parents, alors ? proposa Reid avec perplexité.

Rossi soupira, attrapa le drap blanc et recouvrit le corps inerte du petit garçon.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Nous allons en discuter avec l'équipe, soupira-t-il.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la morgue. Le médecin fixa tour à tour les agents dubitatifs, sans oser prononcer un mot. Après quelques longues secondes, Rossi finit par briser l'inertie générale en se tournant vers le médecin.

-Votre aide a été précieuse. Au revoir, le remercia-t-il en lui serrant la main.

-J'espère que vous attraperez le type qui a fait ces horreurs, répondit le légiste d'une voix grave.

David acquiesça lentement puis se dirigea vers le couloir. Reid fit un bref mouvement de tête en guise de salut et emboita le pas à son collègue. Sans dire un mot, ils traversèrent rapidement les rangées de portes fermées, faiblement éclairées par les vieilles lampes. Reid avait pris son téléphone en main et avait envoyé des messages aux autres pour leur faire part de leurs observations. L'écran éclairait vaguement son visage et mettait en exergue la grande fatigue qui le marquait.

Ils sortirent du vieux bâtiment et furent frappés par le vent glacial qui balayait la rue déserte. Rossi frissonna un peu puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à Reid qui avait fini d'envoyer les informations au reste de l'équipe et qui se tenait à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

-Reid, il faut qu'on parle, commença Rossi, d'une voix posée et apaisante.

Le jeune homme se tourna aussitôt vers lui pour lui faire face, raide comme un piquet. Ses yeux semblaient flamboyer dans la nuit.

-De quoi faut-il qu'on parle ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Rossi pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche, observant la posture fermée et déterminée de son ami. Les traits de Reid exprimaient une profonde colère, mais aucune peur.

-Tu ne sembles pas aller bien, répondit-il calmement.

Il fit une pause tout en fixant son interlocuteur qui ne cillait pas.

-Avant qu'on ne parte, tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans les toilettes, poursuivit-il tout en s'approchant un peu plus de Reid.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, puis serra vivement les mâchoires. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent de rage.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Rossi ? Ayez au moins le courage d'être explicite ! s'exclama Reid avec agressivité.

Rossi haussa les épaules :

-A toi de me dire ce que je veux dire par là. Je sais que tu es bouleversé par notre dernière enquête et par le départ de Blake. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, poursuivit l'agent sans se départir de son calme.

Reid secoua la tête, visiblement partagé entre colère et dégoût :

-Arrêtez de vous inquiéter. Laissez-moi gérer ça moi-même. Et je sais parfaitement ce que vous pensez… Je ne suis pas idiot. Vous voulez inspecter mes bras, peut-être ? Vous n'avez donc aucune confiance en moi ? s'insurgea-t-il d'une voix aigüe, en tremblant de rage.

Rossi resta un moment silencieux, incapable de savoir si Reid était sincère ou non. Le gamin ne savait généralement pas mentir… Cependant, ici, il n'arrivait pas à détecter autre chose que de la colère brute. Il finit par détacher son regard de Spencer :

-J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis désolé. Rentrons au poste, soupira-t-il.

Il passa à côté de Reid qui tremblait encore de colère et atteignit leur SUV. Pensif, il entra dans le véhicule, sans dire un mot et attendit que le jeune homme, une fois calmé, fasse de même. Il parlerait de cette discussion à Hotch.

_Spencer allait vraiment mal._

* * *

La maison était parcourue par de nombreux policiers. Les flashes crépitaient dans tous les sens, mettant à nu tout un foyer. Au mur, des visages souriants semblaient se moquer de toute cette effervescence. Au milieu de cette agitation, recroquevillés dans un canapé en cuir vert bouteille, un homme et une femme étaient assis. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme des rescapés, comme si la présence de l'autre pouvait les empêcher de sombrer tous deux. Leurs visages étaient décomposés, blafards et baignés de larmes. La femme secouait la tête en agitant ses lèvres sans faire de bruit. L'homme se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure et tremblait de tout son corps.

_Mary et Howard Garison. _

Morgan déglutit avec difficulté devant ce spectacle effroyable. Il lança un regard attristé à JJ, puis s'avança vers les parents qui levèrent des yeux pleins d'espoirs et de détresse :

-Je suis l'agent Morgan. Voici l'agent Jareau. Nous sommes du FBI et nous sommes ici pour vous aider à retrouver votre fils, fit-il en prenant place en face d'eux, dans un petit canapé.

Les yeux rouges de la mère, une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années, se posèrent sur les deux agents :

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Mike ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

JJ s'assit à côté de la mère et secoua la tête doucement :

-Non madame. Mais nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le ramener à la maison. Nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser, commença la jeune femme.

-Encore des questions ? Nous ne savons rien ! Nous avons déjà tout raconté à plusieurs policiers ! A la place de poser des questions inutiles, allez chercher mon fils ! rugit soudainement le père, en se levant d'un bond.

Morgan se leva à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule du père pour le calmer :

- Nous imaginons bien que tout cela est très difficile pour vous, mais connaître certains détails sur votre fils est crucial pour que nous puissions le retrouver, répondit-il en regardant dans les yeux l'homme détruit qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci se laissa retomber lourdement dans le fauteuil, en gémissant un peu :

-C'est de ma faute. J'ai laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre entrouverte… Il préfère dormir ainsi… Je n'aurais pas dû… Les policiers ont dit qu'il était entré par là, bafouilla-t-il, écrasé par le chagrin et la culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute… Et ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Il faut que vous vous concentriez un peu, pour que nous puissions retrouver Mike le plus vite possible, le rassura JJ d'une voix douce.

Morgan sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et se pencha en avant, vers les parents. Comme ils l'avaient souligné dans les locaux de la police, cet enlèvement n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Le tueur avait dû traquer l'enfant pour connaître ses habitudes. Il avait sans doute dû se promener à de nombreuses reprises dans les environs. Même si les chances étaient maigres, il devait impérativement questionner les parents à ce sujet.

-Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans votre quartier, ces derniers jours ? Un véhicule inconnu stationné dans les alentours ? Un homme que vous ne connaissiez pas et que vous avez rencontré plusieurs fois dans le quartier ? Mike vous a-t-il dit qu'il avait été abordé par un étranger ? leur demanda-t-il.

La mère secoua la tête et éclata en sanglots :

-Non ! Rien de tout ça ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… Je n'ai pas fait attention, balbutia-telle d'une voix serrée et entrecoupée par ses pleurs.

JJ posa une main sur la jambe de la mère pour l'apaiser :

-Ce n'est rien. Concentrons-nous sur ce qui s'est passé avant cette soirée… Vous êtes allée chercher Mike à l'école, non ?

La femme acquiesça vivement et essuya un peu ses larmes en reniflant bruyamment :

-Oui… Enfin, il avait karaté… Je suis passée un peu plus tard… Après son cours, répondit-elle vaguement.

-Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'étrange sur le chemin ? s'enquit JJ doucement.

La femme secoua la tête :

-Je n'ai rien remarqué, gémit-elle en serrant les poings de désarroi.

-Ce n'est rien… Nous allons essayer autre chose. Je vais juste vous demander de fermer les yeux un instant, murmura Morgan.

La femme lui lança un regard un peu perdu et inquiet, mais s'exécuta.

-Bien. Respirez profondément. Je veux que vous repensiez à ce retour en voiture… Quel temps fait-il ? Quelle odeur règne dans l'air ? poursuivit l'agent.

La femme fronça un peu les sourcils, visiblement perplexe, mais se laissa guider dans ses souvenirs :

-Je… euh… Il fait gris. Le vent souffle fort dehors… Je sens l'odeur du cuir de la voiture, se hasarda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Que fait Mike dans la voiture ? la questionna Morgan d'un souffle.

-Il est assis à côté de moi… Il joue avec sa console Nintendo… Son jeu fait beaucoup de bruits… C'est un jeu de combat, affirma-t-elle un peu plus sûre.

-Regardez de nouveau la route. Vous arrivez dans votre rue… Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui attire votre regard ? demanda-t-il.

La mère fronça un peu les sourcils, concentrée :

-Une camionnette. Elle est bleu foncé. Elle est parquée chez les voisins d'en face… Je l'ai déjà vue la veille, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant un peu, le souffle court.

-Pouvez-vous voir la plaque ou le conducteur ? la questionna-t-il aussitôt.

-Elle n'a pas de plaque… Elle a été enlevée. Le conducteur est dans la camionnette, mais je ne peux le voir, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

La mère fixa un instant son mari, puis fondit en larmes :

-Mon Dieu… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'enlèvement de Mike ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir en dire plus, sanglota-t-elle.

JJ posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la femme :

-Vous avez fait votre possible. Nous allons voir si cette piste mène quelque part. En attendant, allons trouver les policiers et vous tenterez de décrire avec plus d'exactitude le modèle de cette camionnette, proposa-t-elle doucement.

La femme acquiesça vivement et se leva en même temps que son mari pour suivre JJ. Morgan les regarda s'éloigner et soupira bruyamment tout en prenant son portable pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe de cette possible piste. Avant qu'il n'ait pu composer le numéro de son patron, son portable se mit à sonner.

_Hotchner l'appelait._

Il répondit aussitôt et écouta avec effroi ce que lui dévoila le chef d'équipe.

_Cette affaire était un véritable cauchemar._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse s'il reste encore quelques fautes. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. C'est vraiment encourageant d'avoir des retours. La suite devrait arriver dans une semaine maximum._


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Je m'excuse de poster une suite aussi tardivement. Suite à des problèmes personnels, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose de sombre et triste. Ainsi, j'ai préféré écrire des OS légers sur The Big Bang Theory afin de me changer les idées. Cela me semblait un peu plus facile que de continuer cette fanfiction_

_Je m'excuse encore pour ce léger retard. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre**

Un murmure indistinct résonnait autour de lui. Des flashes crépitaient en tous sens et l'éblouissaient un peu. D'un pas raide, il s'avançait dans la nuit, se frayant un passage parmi les curieux et la presse. Un vent frais balaya ses cheveux foncés. L'air était humide et parfumé d'une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Des policiers établissaient un périmètre de sécurité et tentaient d'éloigner le petit attroupement qui se massait dans le parc pour voir le spectacle.

_Et quel spectacle…_

Hotchner déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait interrogé les parents des deux premières victimes. A peine avait-il eu fini de leur poser des questions, dégageant de leurs souvenirs emmêlés l'image furtive d'une camionnette bleu foncé, qu'il avait été appelé dans ce parc.

_L'enfant était mort._

Cependant, son profond malaise ne provenait pas seulement de la mort de l'enfant, mais de ce qui accompagnait le petit corps. Il se baissa pour passer sous le ruban noir et jaune, tout en montrant sa plaque aux agents qui demandaient aux curieux de s'éloigner. Il balaya ensuite de ses yeux sombres les différents badauds qui se tortillaient sur place en espérant entrapercevoir le cadavre du petit garçon. Certains n'avaient même pas pris la peine de s'habiller et n'étaient couverts que d'un léger peignoir. L'agitation dans le petit parc avait tiré les habitants de leur sommeil et de leurs demeures. Hocth lança rapidement un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il était trois heures du matin.

Il se tourna vers les agents de police qui maintenaient le petit attroupement éloigné et leur fit un signe de la main pour qu'ils approchent.

-Prenez des photos des gens présents. Notre homme est peut-être parmi eux. Envoyez-les ensuite à notre analyste, Pénélope Garcia, murmura-t-il tout en lançant un regard circulaire aux curieux qui le dévisageaient.

Il tourna les talons et avança ensuite vers le milieu du périmètre. Il salua distraitement le médecin légiste et les policiers qui s'agitaient sur la scène de crime. Au pied d'un grand chêne, un drap blanc recouvrait le corps menu de l'enfant. Il entendit vaguement des voix derrière lui. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil et aperçut Rossi, Reid, Morgan et JJ. Ils montraient leurs badges aux agents qui prenaient désormais des photos de la foule. Tous affichaient des mines sombres, partageant le même mauvais pressentiment que lui.

D'un signe de tête, Hotch demanda au médecin légiste de soulever le drap. Son estomac se noua aussitôt lorsque ses yeux parcoururent le corps. La même plaie béante déchirait la gorge de l'enfant. Sa peau translucide reflétait la lumière blafarde de la lune. Un policier éclaira un peu plus la dépouille d'une lampe de poche.

Le regard d'Hotch restait rivé sur la poitrine de l'enfant.

-Hotch ! Nous sommes venus aussi rapidement que possible, commença Morgan, tirant son patron de son observation minutieuse.

-Vous avez dit par téléphone que quelque chose d'inhabituel accompagnait le corps. De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit aussitôt Reid, plutôt perplexe et déjà penché sur le cadavre.

Hotch ne répondit pas, laissant le jeune homme découvrir avec étonnement trois grandes enveloppes brunes, délicatement posées sur le torse de la victime.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda JJ, se penchant à son tour pour prendre l'une des enveloppes.

Hotch baissa les yeux, mais resta silencieux. Les policiers lui avaient déjà fait part du contenu de ces enveloppes, mais il préférait laisser ses collègues le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Il dévisagea JJ qui avait sorti quelques pages et qui les lisait avec attention. La surprise, la peur et la tristesse voilèrent aussitôt son visage. Ses traits se déformèrent légèrement en une grimace douloureuse. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et se mit à trembler.

-Comment ?... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement brisée.

Reid avait à son tour ouvert une grande enveloppe et parcourait rapidement le document qu'il tenait en main. Le jeune homme sembla aussi surpris que sa collègue. Il leva des yeux écarquillés vers Hotch.

-Une copie du dossier médical concernant la mort du fils de Blake, articula-t-il difficilement dans un souffle.

Rossi se pencha pour prendre la dernière enveloppe. Il la décacheta rapidement et sortit quelques feuilles. Il vacilla légèrement et fit un pas en arrière. Il ne put cacher sa surprise et sa douleur :

-Le dossier médical concernant mon fils, expliqua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les documents qu'il avait entre les mains.

Hotch se retourna vers JJ qui tremblait violemment et froissait les documents qu'elle tenait entre les doigts.

-Mon dossier… concernant ma fausse couche… durant ma mission en Afghanistan, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Un silence pesant tomba sur les membres de l'équipe. Si Hotch avait été finalement mis au courant de la fausse couche de la jeune femme, après l'enlèvement de celle-ci par Hastings, ses collègues n'avaient jamais su cette information délicate.

-JJ… Je suis tellement désolé, bafouilla Reid en se relevant aussitôt.

-C'est bon Spence. Je ne veux pas en parler. Ça n'a aucune importance maintenant, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, d'une voix qui trahissait cependant toujours sa détresse.

-Comment le tueur a-t-il pu savoir… ? Comment a-t-il pu avoir accès à tous ces dossiers ? demanda Morgan, les sourcils froncé.

-Il a dû enquêter sur nous, répondit Rossi tout en s'accroupissant à côté du corps.

-Il a tué le petit bien plus vite que prévu, continua l'agent tout en observant les plaies de l'enfant.

-Il avait déjà obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus besoin de le garder, murmura Reid.

Un silence troublé par le lointain brouhaha des sirènes, des badauds et des journalistes s'abattit de nouveau sur l'équipe. Hotch avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde, d'être sous un dôme qui calfeutrait tous les sons du monde extérieur. Le temps s'était arrêté et chaque seconde semblait suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le périmètre qui entourait le corps était figé, paralysé. La réalité les frappait violemment et phagocytait tous leurs sens.

_Le tueur les avait, eux. Il n'avait plus besoin de son appât._

* * *

Le poste de police était plus agité que jamais. La tension et une odeur persistante de café pesaient dans l'air. Des farandoles de visages marqués par la fatigue et la détresse tournoyaient en tous sens. Ce ballet avait quelque-chose de ridicule et de vain. Chaque effort, chaque lutte semblaient se solder par de nouvelles pistes qui ne menaient nulle part. Les agents se battaient à tâtons, contre un ennemi invisible et insaisissable. L'échec creusait plus profondément leurs cernes.

Rossi lança un regard attristé sur ces pantins désarticulés qui marchaient automatiquement vers les téléphones qui sonnaient sans s'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait par la fenêtre : le soleil venait de se lever.

Il tourna les talons et se rendit dans la salle qui leur était réservée. Il venait de s'octroyer une heure de repos, avant de se confronter aux policiers et à la presse. Morgan, JJ et Reid n'étaient pas encore revenus de cette brève pause. Hotch, par contre, ne semblait pas avoir quitté les lieux. Il était penché au-dessus d'une pile de feuilles et de photos. Ses yeux rougis par la fatigue balayaient les documents, cherchant de nouveaux éléments pour étoffer leur profil.

-Tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda simplement Rossi, tout en attrapant une cafetière posée sur la table, pour se verser une tasse de café.

-J'avais des choses à finaliser. Et j'attends le résultat des recherches de Garcia concernant la camionnette, répondit Hotch, sans lever les yeux.

Rossi but une gorgée de café et grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il était froid. Le goût laissait également à désirer. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les papiers étalés devant Hotch. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt sur une carte griffonnée avec soin par Reid. Un cercle rouge délimitait la zone de confort de l'unsub.

Reid. Il l'avait fait durant la nuit, avant qu'il n'aille se reposer un peu.

Rossi repensa aussitôt à leur discussion qui avait eu lieu pendant la nuit. Le benjamin de l'équipe n'allait pas bien du tout. Ses traits crispés par la colère dansèrent de nouveau dans l'esprit de David.

-Aaron, il faut qu'on parle de Reid, commença Rossi.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Dave. J'ai Cruz sur le dos. Le département hésite à nous retirer l'affaire, vu que le tueur semble s'intéresser de trop près à notre vie personnelle. Depuis l'affaire Doyle, ils craignent de nouveaux débordements, répondit froidement Hotch, visiblement dépassé et épuisé.

Le chef d'équipe soupira et passa une main sur son visage las. Rossi lança un regard désolé à son ami. Pendant que tous se reposaient et dormaient un peu, Hotch s'occupait de tenir la barque à flots et se démenait avec toutes les charges administratives.

Cependant, le cas de Reid était tout de même assez inquiétant. David ne pouvait laisser le jeune homme seul face à ses démons. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais il sentait que le comportement étrange de Spencer n'amènerait rien de bon. Son instinct lui hurlait d'agir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait faire au juste pour l'aider.

_Reid refusait de lui parler._

Il avait sans doute besoin de conseils, de soutien. Mais Rossi ne savait comment lui apporter tout cela. Il était même incapable de savoir si le jeune homme se tuait à petits feux en s'injectant des horreurs ou non.

Un frisson parcourut de nouveau l'agent à cette idée inconcevable. Il but une autre gorgée du liquide noir et infect qu'il avait sous la main.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Mais son comportement m'inquiète énormément. Nous devons être très vigilants… Peut-être devrions-nous l'écarter de l'enquête ? proposa Rossi avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Je n'ai pas le temps ! Surveille-le. Empêche-le de dérailler, alors ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un agent. Nous sommes déjà en sous-effectif et son aide est précieuse ! éclata soudainement Hotchner.

Rossi eut un mouvement de recul et observa son ami qui avait planté son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se dévisager. Puis Hotch détourna les yeux et s'excusa :

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter… Mais cette histoire me rend fou. J'ai l'impression que l'unsub essaie de nous piéger. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, ni comment…

Avant que Rossi n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Morgan, JJ et Reid. Malgré leur heure de repos, tous semblaient toujours plutôt mal en point. David lança un regard à Hotch qui affichait de nouveau un visage aussi lisse que du marbre.

Comme si son emportement n'avait jamais éclaté dans cette pièce. Comme si la fatigue n'avait soudainement plus aucune emprise sur lui.

Le chef de l'équipe montrait rarement ses sentiments et masquait aisément toute forme d'émotion. Il semblait calme, ferme et prêt. _Comme d'habitude._ Rossi nota qu'il était rasé de près et que son costume ne portait pas le moindre pli. Il s'était visiblement changé durant la nuit pour conserver une apparence aussi impeccable.

Du coin de l'œil, Rossi vit Morgan se pencher pour prendre une tasse de café :

-Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Derek s'éloigna aussitôt de la cafetière, comme si elle était porteuse de la peste, avec une moue déçue. Le téléphone posé sur la table en bois sonna et, d'un geste machinal, Hotch se pencha pour décrocher et mettre son interlocuteur sur haut-parleur :

-Cocorico, mes amis ! Voici le chant du coq qui vous réveille à… 7h du matin, selon ma montre. Si bien entendu vous avez dormi. Moi, personnellement, je n'ai pas pu. Je tremble comme une brosse à dent électrique car j'ai bu trop de café. C'est horrible, j'ai presque envie de vom…

-Viens-en aux faits, Garcia, la coupa sèchement Hotch.

-Oh… Oui. Juste. Les faits. Pardon, monsieur. Je m'emporte. Le café, vous comprenez ? Enfin. Je n'ai rien tiré des photos que vous avez prises dans le parc... Que des journalistes et des gens normaux. Enfin, si on peut qualifier de "normaux" des gens qui se massent pour essayer de voir le corps d'un enfant de neuf ans, commença-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

-Sinon, j'ai cherché tous les propriétaires de camionnette bleu marine de la région. Ça fait un paquet de noms, finit-elle en soupirant.

-Un paquet ? C'est-à-dire, _sunshine_ ? demanda Morgan.

-Il y a quatre entreprises qui utilisent des véhicules correspondant aux descriptions des témoins et une vingtaine de propriétaires privés. Ça nous fait donc deux-cents-trente-deux camionnettes bleu marine en circulation, répondit-elle avec empressement.

-Réduis à la zone de confort. Croise les résultats avec les enquêtes sur lesquelles nous avons travaillé et avec les différents points du profil que nous t'avons envoyés. Tente de te focaliser sur les cinq dernières années, proposa Reid.

-C'est comme si c'était fait. Enfin. Ce sera fait dans une heure ou deux, je veux dire. Ça va me prendre un peu de temps. Mais c'était une façon de parler, bafouilla l'informaticienne.

-Bon travail Garcia, la salua JJ avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Oui, merci. Je vais boire un autre thermo de café, soupira Garcia avant de raccrocher.

La porte de leur salle s'ouvrit sur Spitser. Si l'homme leur avait déjà paru épuisé à leur arrivée, désormais, il avait un aspect sinistre et un teint cireux. Il portait toujours la même chemise chiffonnée. Des auréoles de transpiration formaient de grands cercles sous ses bras. Son visage luisait et ses traits étaient tirés. Une barbe de quelques jours hérissait son menton.

-Les gars vous attendent pour le profil, annonça-t-il fébrilement.

D'un accord tacite, tous sortirent de la pièce et suivirent le chef de police jusque dans le vaste hall. L'agitation avait cessé. De nombreux policiers se tenaient debout et attendaient les profileurs. La plupart des agents avaient un carnet en main, prêts à noter les informations susceptibles de les aider dans cette affaire.

L'équipe se posta devant eux, selon un ordre précis et établi depuis des années. Le rouage bien huilé du profil se mettait en place, sans le moindre encombre. Chaque agent savait parfaitement son rôle et quand prendre la parole. Même s'ils n'avaient pas préparé cette conférence, ils connaissaient parfaitement le déroulement de ce profil. Ils étaient une équipe, une famille et agissaient de concert.

-Bonjour à tous. Merci de votre présence. Nous allons vous présenter le profil de l'homme que nous recherchons, commença Hotch en jetant un regard froid sur l'assemblée silencieuse.

-Il s'agit vraisemblablement d'un homme âgé de trente-cinq à quarante-cinq ans. Vu le temps qu'il a consacré à suivre ses victimes, nous pensons qu'il possède un travail à mi-temps, continua JJ en croisant les bras.

-Ce travail lui permet sans doute de voyager seul, avec un véhicule utilitaire. Les parents des victimes ont tous vu une camionnette bleue garée dans leur rue. L'une de nos collègues a dressé une liste des entreprises et des employés susceptibles d'avoir eu accès à ce genre de véhicules, poursuivit Morgan.

-L'homme que nous recherchons est sans doute assez effacé et distant avec ses collègues de travail. Son comportement nous prouve qu'il est assez narcissique et mû par la colère. Il a le sentiment de ne pas être reconnu et pense être investi d'une sorte de mission. Les enfants n'étaient qu'un moyen de nous atteindre et de nous attirer à lui pour accomplir cette mission. Il souhaite sans doute un auditoire pour son grand final, expliqua Rossi en observant de manière franche ses interlocuteurs.

Une main se leva aussitôt. Rossi fit un signe de tête à l'agent qui affichait une mine perplexe :

-Son grand final ? demanda aussitôt le policier, visiblement perdu.

-Nous croyons que l'unsub nous a attirés ici pour une bonne raison. Cependant, nous sommes incapables de déterminer quel sera son plan. Nous conseillons juste aux parents d'être extrêmement vigilants et ne pas laisser leurs enfants sans surveillance, répondit Hotch.

-Nous pensons également que le tueur a perdu un fils. Le fait que toutes les victimes aient neuf ans nous porte à croire que son fils devait avoir cet âge au moment de son décès. Il est également possible que cet homme ait déjà été mêlé à l'une de nos anciennes enquêtes vu qu'il s'adresse personnellement à nous, exposa calmement Reid.

Rossi observa le jeune homme un instant. Il semblait sûr de lui et parfaitement maître de ses actes. Peut-être s'était-il fait des idées ? Peut-être Reid devait-il simplement se remettre dans le bain ? David se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur l'assemblée.

-Cet homme n'est pas un prédateur sexuel. Il choisit ses victimes afin de faire connaître aux parents la douleur qu'il a lui-même connue. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas achevé son plan. Nous devons par conséquent agir rapidement et de manière efficace afin de l'arrêter au plus vite. Merci pour votre attention, conclut Rossi.

Aussitôt, les agents sortirent de leur immobilisme et un murmure emplit le hall qui, pendant un instant, semblait s'être figé. Tous s'éparpillèrent et reprirent leur va-et-vient incessant. Rossi jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues épuisés. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hotch qui réajustait sa cravate pourtant impeccablement en place.

Le chef de l'équipe allait également devoir s'adresser à la presse qui s'était amassée devant le poste de police. Les journalistes étaient semblables à des vautours. Ils se nourrissaient de l'horrible et du sensationnel pour effrayer leurs concitoyens et attiser les pires instincts. Rossi haïssait ce voyeurisme malsain, cette recherche du détail morbide et pervers.

Mais les gens devaient savoir.

Une fois de plus, ils allaient jeter l'inquiétude sur de nombreux foyers. Une menace mortelle et tapie dans l'ombre planait au-dessus des familles de cette petite ville tranquille. Il fallait impérativement pousser les parents de Dale City à faire preuve de vigilance.

Le téléphone portable d'Hotch se mit soudainement à sonner. Ce dernier jeta un regard à l'écran, fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit un signe de la tête à ses collègues pour s'excuser.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Rossi l'entendit vaguement prononcer le surnom de sa compagne, Beth.

Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur ses collègues. JJ semblait un peu nerveuse. Elle se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Rossi comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

_De la colère et l'envie d'en finir avec ce tueur._

Le fait qu'il se soit introduit dans leurs vies privées et ait ressorti leurs douloureux secrets, était déroutant et pénible. Rossi avait cette désagréable impression d'avoir été dépouillé de toute intimité. Un bruit sourd le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Un cri grave et déchirant fusa dans le hall.

Il se retourna vivement et aperçut Hotch, à genoux, au sol, à moitié recroquevillé. Malgré lui, ses jambes se mirent à courir vers son ami. Il entendit vaguement Morgan crier le nom du chef de l'équipe. Son cœur se mit à battre atrocement dans tout son crâne, résonnant étrangement à ses oreilles. Son estomac s'était noué et ses mâchoires s'étaient contractées.

Les quelques enjambées qu'il fit pour arriver près d'Hotch lui parurent durer une éternité. Il posa aussitôt sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue et se pencha vers lui. Il écouta sa respiration irrégulière et difficile. Une partie de lui craignait de comprendre la situation. _Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. _Il redoutait les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de son ami.

Le hall était désormais silencieux, seulement perturbé par quelques sonneries de téléphone. Les policiers s'étaient approchés et formaient un cercle autour de l'homme en costume qui tremblait violemment sur le sol.

Hotch leva des yeux écarquillés et humides vers David. Une grimace douloureuse tordait son visage. Une veine tressautait de manière erratique au niveau de sa tempe. Il entrouvrit la bouche, plus pour tenter d'aspirer un peu d'air que pour parler, puis gémit. Ses lèvres frémissaient et articulaient des mots inaudibles. Rossi raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de son ami et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à parler, tout en déglutissant avec difficulté. Hotch ferma les yeux, sembla se concentrer un instant et articula laborieusement :

-Jack… Une camionnette bleu marine… Tout recommence… Jack…

Il poussa un gémissement terrible, entre la douleur et la rage et repoussa la main de Rossi. Il resta sur le sol, haletant et brisé, sous le regard médusé de son équipe et des agents de police.

_Le grand final venait de commencer._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai par MP ou sur mon profil._

_Une fois de plus, je m'excuse s'il reste quelques fautes dans mon texte._

_Enfin, je remercie encore tous les gens qui ont laissé un commentaire ou qui ont mis cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris/follows._


	6. Chapter 6

_Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'étais absente et n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordinateur durant la semaine passée. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui prendront la peine de le lire. _

_J__e répondrai ici à une question qui m'a été posée deux fois : mon histoire comportera une dizaine de chapitres. J'ai écrit un plan avec toutes les grandes étapes de l'histoire. Je sais donc où je vais et je connais la fin de cette histoire. _

_Enfin, j__e remercie encore tous ceux qui ont __pris la peine de laisser des commentaires ou qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris/alertes. Peu de lecteurs prennent la peine de laisser leur avis, donc je remercie de tout mon cœur ceux qui prennent quelques minutes de leur temps pour encourager les auteurs de ce site._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Sixième chapitre**

Le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner. Les voix qui l'entouraient venaient de loin et résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles qui sifflaient. Il avait l'impression d'être coupé du reste de l'univers. La voix de Beth vrillait son crâne, imprimant profondément les mots qu'il craignait le plus d'entendre.

« _Jack a disparu. Je l'ai laissé quelques secondes devant l'immeuble pour prendre le courrier. Il n'était plus là quand j'ai de nouveau regardé dans la rue._ _J'ai vu une camionnette démarrer en trombe..._ »

Les sanglots de sa compagne entrecoupaient l'annonce effroyable. Il s'était immédiatement effondré sur le sol, écrasé et submergé par la douleur, l'incompréhension et la colère.

Comment Beth avait-elle pu laisser Jack sans surveillance ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé seul dans la rue ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas protégé ?

Sa colère envers elle était injuste et irrationnelle. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'un tel drame arrive. Il savait également que le tueur avait tout prévu et qu'elle n'aurait eu aucune chance face à leur unsub si elle s'était interposée.

Mais il était tellement plus facile de blâmer un autre, plutôt que de se blâmer soi-même.

Il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Il devait se réveiller et arrêter cette mauvaise blague. Hotchner observa ses mains posées sur le sol frais du commissariat, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Il tremblait violemment et sa respiration était sifflante. Une douleur lancinante lui écrasait la cage thoracique. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il avait envie de vomir.

_Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il de la sorte sur lui ?_

L'image d'Haley dans une mare de sang dansa un instant devant ses yeux. Il vit de nouveau ses cheveux englués dans le liquide pourpre, son corps encore tiède pressé contre sa poitrine et ses bras ballants qui ne répondaient plus à son étreinte.

_Allait-il de nouveau être impuissant face à la mort ?_

Il ne pouvait concevoir de tenir dans ses bras le corps inerte de son fils. Il était sa chair, son sang et l'unique lueur d'espoir de sa vie. Il savait qu'il devait trouver la force de se relever et de se battre contre le tueur qui avait ravi son enfant.

_Il devait retrouver Jack avant que le pire n'arrive._

Lentement, il s'appuya sur ses mains et se releva, sous le regard inquiet de ses collègues. Son visage était violacé et une veine battait furieusement sur sa tempe. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration erratique et ajusta les manches de son veston sur ses poignets, sans dire un mot. Il leva enfin ses yeux sombres vers l'assemblée, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre la salle qui leur était dédiée.

Il entendit vaguement ses collègues lui emboîter le pas, mais ne se retourna pas. Il traversa rapidement le couloir, ignorant les regards curieux et inquisiteurs qui se posaient sur lui. Les visages, les portes, les lampes défilaient à toute vitesse. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Il poussa la porte menant à leur salle de travail et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table en bois. Il tira à lui une chaise et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Il inspira profondément, malgré la douleur qui opprimait son torse, puis relâcha son souffle.

Ses dents étaient serrées et tous ses muscles bandés. Il se sentait proche de la rupture. Il eut un léger vertige et posa son bras sur la table pour ne pas de nouveau s'écrouler. Il devait se contrôler, reprendre en mains l'univers autour de lui. Il leva lentement les yeux vers ses collègues qui se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le visage de Rossi trahissait son horreur. Reid était plus pâle que d'habitude et se balançait nerveusement sur ses longues jambes. Morgan affichait une mine sombre et fermée. JJ se mordait la lèvre, les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude.

-Prévenez Will et mettez Henry sous protection. Il pourrait être une cible potentielle de notre tueur, même si son âge ne correspond pas à son mode opératoire, articula Hotchner comme un automate.

Il resta un instant interdit, surpris d'entendre le timbre de sa propre voix. Les bruits environnants commençaient de nouveau à le frapper violemment. Les sonneries de téléphone, la soufflerie de l'ordinateur posé sur un coin de la table, le vent contre les volets. L'étourdissement cotonneux et désagréable semblait doucement se dissiper.

-Je vais appeler Will, acquiesça vivement Jennifer avant de tourner les talons avec empressement.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Lentement, ses collègues entrèrent et prirent place à table. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Il sentait leurs yeux posés sur lui. Il percevait parfaitement leur inquiétude et leur tristesse.

-Te sens-tu capable de continuer à travailler sur cette enquête ? demanda enfin Rossi.

Hotch fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard empli de colère.

-Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Jack. Je dois le retrouver. Je saurais me contrôler et mener à bien cette affaire, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sec.

Cependant, il savait que dans quelques minutes, Cruz appellerait à son tour et exigerait qu'il se retire de l'enquête. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le sort de son fils entre les mains d'autres personnes. C'était à lui de prouver qu'il était capable de protéger sa famille. Il ne pouvait faillir, cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jack sous l'emprise de ce tueur. Le visage souriant de son fils flotta un instant dans son esprit ankylosé par la colère, l'incompréhension et la peur.

-Nous devons réfléchir à ce qu'implique cet enlèvement, commença doucement Morgan.

Un coup discret sur la porte l'interrompit aussitôt. La porte s'ouvrit timidement sur Spitser. Le visage du chef de la police était marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Ses yeux étaient fuyants et tristes.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger… Et je suis profondément navré de ce qui vient d'arriver à votre fils… Mais une lettre vient d'arriver. Elle vous est destinée, expliqua sombrement l'homme en tendant une petite enveloppe au chef d'équipe.

Hotch ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Il sentait que ses jambes étaient trop cotonneuses et tremblantes pour supporter son poids. Sa gorge était sèche et sa respiration bruyante. Ses bras étaient aussi lourds que du plomb. Il ne pouvait attraper cette enveloppe qui allait rendre l'enlèvement de son fils si réel. Après lui avoir lancé un regard compatissant, Rossi se leva et prit la lettre.

-Nous allons également lancer une Alerte Amber pour votre fils, continua Spitser.

Il se racla la gorge puis se tordit les mains, visiblement gêné. Il se tourna vers Rossi, mal à l'aise.

-La presse attend toujours devant le poste… L'information a déjà filtré… Ils savent que le fils d'un agent du FBI est porté disparu. Ils attendent avec impatience la conférence de presse qui aurait déjà dû commencer, poursuivit-il d'une voix basse et hésitante.

Hotch ferma les yeux et massa ses tempes qui devenaient douloureuses. Tout s'enchaînait. Il avait l'impression d'être le spectateur d'une pièce macabre qui se jouait sans lui et malgré lui. L'image de Jack ne cessait de le hanter. Où était-il ? Respirait-il encore ? Souffrait-il ? Il devait être terrifié. Même si la mort brutale d'Haley avait endurci son fils, il restait si jeune et si fragile. Et pendant que son fils affrontait la mort, lui, chef d'équipe, devait s'attarder sur des détails insignifiants… Il devait nourrir les vautours qui tournaient autour du poste de police, leur exhiber sa souffrance pour satisfaire leur désir malsain de sensationnel.

-Nous enverrons quelqu'un discuter avec la presse dans une petite heure, répondit calmement Rossi en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Spitser acquiesça sobrement, puis observa l'agent sortir la lettre.

-Elle a été postée durant la nuit, indiqua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

-De nouveau, il avait tout prévu. L'enlèvement de Jack avait été planifié, murmura Morgan en lançant un regard inquiet à Hotch qui gardait les yeux fermés.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rossi qui découvrait la lettre du tueur.

-« _Cher Aaron Hotchner, vous pouviez choisir entre votre fils et votre travail. Votre choix s'est porté sur ce travail que vous chérissez tant. Vous avez été absent pour votre fils au moment où il avait le plus besoin de vous. Pourrez-vous rattraper cette erreur ? Pourrez-vous désormais faire les bons choix ?_ », lut lentement Rossi.

Hotch se mit à trembler. Les accusations du tueur le glaçaient profondément. Bien entendu, il avait toujours fait passer son travail avant sa famille. Il se disait que les victimes avaient plus besoin de lui que ses proches. S'il ne se consacrait pas à rendre ce monde plus juste et moins dangereux, qui le ferait ? Qui se sacrifierait pour arrêter ces criminels ? Son travail avait pour but d'assainir le monde. Il espérait ainsi éviter à son fils d'être confronté à ces hommes pervertis. Et pourtant, son travail avait jeté son propre sang dans les mains d'un tueur. Son dévouement et ses sacrifices n'avaient mené qu'à la mort d'Haley et à l'enlèvement de Jack.

Il eut un vertige et sentit son estomac se retourner. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il serra les poings et baissa la tête. Une douleur horrible se diffusait dans sa poitrine et remontait jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Les battements rapides de son cœur pulsaient cette souffrance dans tout son corps. Sa respiration était de nouveau bruyante et erratique. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, ni même à reprendre son souffle.

_La douleur était trop grande._

-Vous devriez peut-être vous allonger un instant, proposa Reid tout en lançant un regard inquiet à ses collègues.

-Non. Nous ne devons plus perdre de temps, rétorqua sèchement Hotch dans un souffle.

Sa voix était rauque, mais ferme. Il ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard franc et déterminé à ses collègues. La douleur qui palpitait sous sa peau l'électrisait. Un mélange de rage, de désespoir et de tristesse animait son visage cerné.

-Vous êtes sûr que…, commença Morgan.

-Assez. Mettons-nous au travail, le coupa vivement Hotch.

Ses collègues se regardèrent un instant, visiblement indécis. Aaron se savait instable et peu objectif. Il connaissait ses amis et comprenait parfaitement leurs doutes. Cependant, il ne pouvait lâcher cette affaire. Et toute son équipe le savait.

-Je pense que le profil géographique que j'ai déterminé n'est plus correct, commença timidement Reid.

-Le but de l'unsub était de nous éloigner de Quantico et de nos foyers. Il a choisi cette ville pour pouvoir plus facilement enlever Jack, poursuivit Morgan.

-S'il a voulu éloigner Hotch, c'est qu'il ne pensait sans doute pas pouvoir enlever Jack en sa présence. Il ne doit pas être sûr de sa force physique. Avec Beth, il avait forcément l'avantage, exposa pensivement Rossi.

-Dale City signifie peut-être quelque chose pour lui. Il semble tout de même bien connaître la ville. Et puis, elle n'est pas très éloignée du domicile d'Hotch. C'est aussi un choix stratégique : il pouvait facilement agir ici, puis repartir du côté de Quantico pour kidnapper Jack. Il a sans doute préparé tout cela pendant des semaines, voire des mois, ajouta Derek.

-Nous devons élargir le profil géographique et prendre en compte un périmètre bien plus large, acquiesça Reid.

Le jeune homme pâle se leva aussitôt et se posta devant le tableau couvert de photos des victimes. Une immense carte de la région était affichée. Les lèvres du docteur se mirent à former des mots insaisissables. Ses longs doigts s'agitèrent en l'air, sur le tempo de ses calculs mentaux. Il attrapa un marqueur, puis gratta pensivement le bandage qui couvrait son cou, tout en fixant intensément la carte.

Spitser le regarda faire avec une moue dubitative puis, entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, s'effaça de l'embrasure de la porte pour laisser passer JJ. La jeune femme tenait encore son portable dans les mains, mais semblait assez rassurée.

-Des policiers viennent d'être postés devant la maison. Henry va bien. Il est ravi de pouvoir rater l'école, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Puis, voyant le regard sombre d'Hotch et les mines décomposées de ses collègues, elle effaça aussitôt ce vague sourire et prit place à table. Aaron ne pouvait cependant pas lui reprocher son soulagement : il aurait également tout donné pour que Jack soit en sécurité. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. L'angoisse le saisit brutalement. La douleur devint plus vive, presque aveuglante.

Il craignait le moindre appel.

En tremblant, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vit le nom de Matt Cruz apparaître. Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-Bonjour agent Hotchner. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre fils, commença le chef du département.

Aaron resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

-Tout le département s'inquiète de votre état et de votre capacité à gérer cette enquête, poursuivit Cruz sur un ton sombre.

Hotch ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts glisser sur ses paupières closes. Il savait pertinemment ce que son patron allait lui annoncer. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter : avec ou sans son approbation, il chercherait son fils.

-Cependant, je pense que les membres du département ne sont pas à votre place et ne peuvent pas juger de votre état. J'ai décidé de prendre la responsabilité de vos actes sur cette enquête afin que vous puissiez gérer vous-même cette affaire et retrouver votre fils, continua-t-il.

-Vous… Vous me laissez à la tête de cette enquête ? balbutia Hotch, profondément surpris.

-Au moindre incident, vous serez bien entendu directement écarté. Je suis le garant de vos actes. Veillez donc à retrouver rapidement votre fils. Si vous avez besoin d'agents supplémentaires ou de quoi que ce soit, je reste à votre disposition, conclut Cruz.

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier, monsieur, murmura Hotch.

-Retrouver votre fils sera amplement suffisant. Courage, répondit Cruz avant de raccrocher.

Le chef d'équipe resta un instant interdit. Il releva lentement la tête vers ses collègues qui le dévisageaient. Seul Reid restait absorbé par sa tâche et traçait des cercles rouges sur la carte qui lui faisait face.

- Cruz nous laisse cette enquête. Mettons-nous au travail, ordonna-t-il en affichant une mine déterminée.

Il se tourna vers Morgan et JJ :

-Vous irez interroger Beth afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur notre homme.

Il se sentait incapable d'être confronté à elle pour l'instant. Une colère déraisonnable le rongeait. Il en voulait à sa compagne. Il savait que c'était injuste. Il savait qu'elle n'en pouvait rien… Mais une effervescence irrationnelle montait en lui lorsqu'il pensait à Beth. Elle n'aurait pas dû détourner les yeux un seul instant de son fils. Elle aurait dû le protéger. En la voyant, il risquait d'éclater et de rompre sous le poids des flammes qui le dévoraient. Détruire la maîtrise fragile qu'il avait de lui-même pouvait lui faire perdre définitivement cette enquête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être submergé par ses émotions.

-Rossi, je veux que tu gères la conférence de presse. Tu présenteras une photo de Jack et partageras le profil de notre homme aux journalistes, poursuivit-il calmement.

La sonnerie du téléphone posé sur la large table en bois coupa court à ses ordres. Machinalement, il décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Monsieur ! Je viens de voir l'Alerte Amber… Je… Non ! C'est impossible ! Pauvre chou ! Qu'est-ce que ce monstre va lui faire ?! éclata soudainement la voix de Garcia, partagée entre les larmes et la panique.

Hotch sentit son cœur se serrer. La question de Garcia le révulsait au plus profond de lui-même. Il revoyait avec précision les larges plaies béantes des autres victimes. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut tous ses membres.

-Nous devons garder notre calme et essayer de trouver au plus vite l'identité de l'unsub, répondit Hotch sur un ton impassible, malgré les sentiments violents qui l'étreignaient.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit aussitôt JJ.

-Malheureusement non… J'aimerais tellement vous aider… Mais mes recherches ne donnent rien… J'ai entrecoupé tous les éléments du profil et j'ai farfouillé dans nos anciennes affaires. Rien, _nada_, _nothing_. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis tellement désolée, soupira-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

-_Baby girl_, nous savons que tu fais ce que tu peux. Le profil géographique a été fortement perturbé depuis que nous savons que la cible est Hotch. Reid t'enverra bientôt une correction. Peut-être qu'avec un profil plus affiné, tu auras plus de résultats, répondit Morgan d'une voix douce.

-J'espère vraiment que je pourrai vous aider à ramener ce petit ange à la maison, gémit l'informaticienne au bord des larmes.

-On te rappellera dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, répondit JJ.

-Je vous envoie tout mon courage et toutes mes ondes positives, Hotch. Je vais allumer plein de bougies pour Jack, conclut l'informaticienne avant de raccrocher.

Hotch soupira et joignit ses mains. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il allait effectivement avoir besoin de courage pour la suite des événements. Il savait que l'unsub voulait le faire souffrir et jouer avec lui pour une sombre raison. Combien de temps le tueur garderait-t-il Jack en vie avant de se lasser de ce funeste jeu ?

_Et qu'allait-il lui faire en attendant ?_

* * *

La pièce était petite et sombre. Une vieille ampoule dénudée pendait tristement du plafond bas et sale. De larges zébrures striaient les murs défraîchis. Dans les coins jaunis, quelques moisissures noires dessinaient d'étranges formes. Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'une d'elle ressemblait fortement à une girafe. Certes, une girafe toute noire et un peu de travers. Mais une girafe quand même.

L'enfant recroqueville dans un coin de la minuscule pièce fixait les tâches sombres depuis quelques minutes, essayant de trouver d'autres animaux parmi elles. La peur serrait son estomac et lui donnait une étrange impression. Il avait presque envie de vomir.

Mais il ne voulait pas faire de bruit, de peur que l'homme ne revienne.

Il renifla un peu et regarda le sol. Il était assis sur un matelas assez vieux et maculé d'éclaboussures jaunâtres. Le matelas dégoûtant prenait tout l'espace de la pièce. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un cagibi, après tout.

L'enfant se tordit nerveusement les doigts et laissa son regard parcourir l'espace réduit dans lequel il se trouvait. Une porte fermée se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait entendu la clé de l'homme dans le verrou lorsqu'il était parti. Il savait qu'il était enfermé et qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter ces lieux.

Un tremblement secoua le petit corps.

Jack serra plus fort ses jambes contre son torse et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. L'homme allait l'entendre. Il risquait de revenir. Il risquait de le tuer. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme sa maman. Il devait être fort et courageux. Pourtant, il avait tellement peur.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce matin. Beth était partie chercher le courrier et l'avait laissé à côté de la voiture. Elle portait un long manteau brun et des hauts-talons noirs. Elle ne s'était éloignée de lui que quelques secondes, lorsqu'une main s'était abattue sur sa bouche. Il avait été incapable de crier ou de se débattre. Une odeur désagréable et piquante l'avait pris à la gorge et au nez. La main plaquait violemment un mouchoir humide contre son visage. Il avait regardé avec intensité la silhouette de Beth. Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle détaillait le tas de journaux et de lettres qu'elle avait ramassé. Il avait agité ses bras et avait gémi de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Des larmes de désespoir et de terreur avaient glissé sur ses joues. L'odeur du mouchoir était tellement forte. Elle lui avait donné de violents vertiges. Impuissant, il avait senti ses jambes plier sous lui et ses yeux se fermer pendant que l'inconnu l'entraînait avec lui. L'immeuble et Beth avaient basculé dans le noir.

Puis il s'était réveillé ici, dans la petite pièce froide et humide. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Au début, il était tout engourdi et légèrement nauséeux. Il n'avait pas réussi tout de suite à se lever, ni à bouger. Ses bras et ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il avait alors vu l'ombre de l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'homme lui avait dit qu'il devait rester calme et que tout se passerait bien. Mais Jack savait qu'il mentait. L'homme avait l'air beaucoup trop triste. Il ne disait ça que pour le rassurer.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il était grand, désormais. Il connaissait le danger et la mort.

Ensuite, l'homme était sorti et avait fermé la porte à clé. Le bruit de ses pas avait résonné fort. Puis le silence était tombé. Jack ne savait pas où l'homme se trouvait, s'il était proche ou loin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il était perdu.

Mais son papa allait arrêter ce méchant. Son papa allait le sauver comme il sauvait tous les autres. Car son papa était un héros. Jack s'accrochait désespérément à cette idée, seul dans cette pièce trop petite et trop silencieuse. L'enfant passa sa petite main sur son nez qui coulait, puis jeta un coup d'œil au matelas miteux. Un large bol était posé à côté de lui. Il était rempli de chocolats et de bonbons.

Son ventre gargouilla un peu, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner. Pour lui faire plaisir, Beth lui avait promis qu'ils prendraient des pains au chocolat et du cacao sur le chemin de l'école. Il aimait bien Beth. Elle était vraiment gentille avec lui. Il avait tellement envie qu'elle soit là, près de lui, en ce moment. Il avait besoin de ses bras autour de lui. Il avait froid.

Il frissonna, puis reporta son attention sur les chocolats et les bonbons. Il déplia lentement son corps et se mit à quatre pattes. Il regarda avec avidité le bol de sucreries. Il tendit la main, puis se ravisa aussitôt et recula un peu. Il resta un instant indécis, partagé entre la peur et la faim. Finalement, il se rassit et lança un regard méfiant au bol.

Les bonbons étaient peut-être empoisonnés.

Il se mordit la lèvre et ramena de nouveau ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ignora les protestations de son estomac et observa de nouveau le moisi en forme de girafe. Ses grands yeux bruns fixèrent avec détermination cette silhouette noire.

Il attendrait ici, sans bouger. Son papa allait forcément venir le sauver.

_A suivre._

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je m'excuse s'il reste encore quelques fautes. Je relis toujours toute seule mes textes et loupe souvent quelques coquilles._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. N'oubliez pas que derrière chaque fanfiction se cache un auteur qui espère avoir quelques retours sur ce qu'il écrit. Recevoir un commentaire (positif ou négatif) est toujours encourageant et permet aux auteurs de s'améliorer._

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews sur les fanfictions que vous lisez !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre qui arrive un peu tard. Au début de cette fanfiction, j'étais bien plus active et écrivais de manière plus régulière. J'avoue manquer un peu de motivation en ce moment._

_Merci à vous de suivre cette fanfiction. Et, surtout, merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des retours. C'est grâce à vos commentaires encourageants que je continue cette histoire. :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Septième chapitre**

Les traits commençaient à trembler sous ses yeux. Les routes se troublaient et devenaient d'épais tracés flous. Une gêne étrange s'emparait de tout son corps. Un désagréable picotement s'étendait lentement dans ses muscles et ses articulations. La bête rampante tendait de nouveau ses bras décharnés pour prendre son dû.

Reid se raidit légèrement et posa le marqueur qu'il tenait entre les doigts à côté du tableau. Il battit à plusieurs reprises ses paupières en fixant la carte sur laquelle il venait de travailler. Un énorme cercle rouge délimitait une large zone. Était-ce lui qui venait de le tracer ? Il était incapable de le savoir. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Pourtant, il correspondait aux résultats de ses calculs. Du moins, il le pensait. Il observa pensivement le trait précis, presque chirurgical. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un énorme œil ensanglanté qui le fixait et fouillait son crâne encombré.

Il se sentait transpercé, exposé et observé. Tout son corps le trahissait. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux devenaient fous, sa peau fourmillaient. Il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement, à poser son esprit vif sur les problèmes actuels de l'enquête. Tout s'enchaînait tellement vite. Le monde était trop rapide. Il ne pouvait le saisir, ni monter dans le train. Il se sentait paralysé, coincé et déjà au sol. Il ne pouvait se battre…

L'ennemi était en lui et ne cessait de croître.

Le manque ne cessait de revenir, toujours plus fort, toujours plus imposant. Comme hypnotisé, il regardait distraitement l'œil rouge qui le jaugeait, impassible et accusateur. Il se sentait fragile et complètement dépassé. Jack, le fils d'Hotch, venait d'être enlevé. Cependant, la violence des événements n'arrivait pas à le tirer de la torpeur qui ankylosait son cerveau. Il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de tout, de vivre dans un monde différent.

Un monde où un stupide flacon était le maître absolu.

Il ne voulait pas rester les bras ballants. Il voulait se réveiller, ressentir de l'angoisse pour l'enfant qu'il appréciait, ressentir quelque-chose. Quelque-chose d'autre que cette douleur insidieuse qui lui coupait le souffle et lui sciait les jambes. Avec effroi, il se rendait compte que seul son précieux liquide translucide arrivait à capter son esprit.

En frissonnant, il estima qu'il avait pris cinq minutes de plus que d'habitude pour établir ce profil géographique. Et il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir tracé le cercle. Il avala difficilement sa salive et détacha ses yeux cernés de l'œil rouge.

Il lui fallait une dose. Il devait se réveiller et être plus efficace.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose des maigres réserves qu'il avait achetées. Il allait bientôt être à court de ce carburant indispensable. Il lança un regard inquiet à ses collègues. Hotch était penché sur un tas de feuilles, la tête entre les mains. Reid nota machinalement la tristesse et l'inquiétude qu'accusaient ses traits tirés. Pourtant, il était incapable de sentir la moindre empathie pour l'homme qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Il avait l'impression d'observer un étranger. Bien sûr, il concevait que l'enlèvement de Jack était une tragédie, mais il était incapable de partager la détresse générale.

Rien ne semblait réel. Tout était secondaire. Il devait sortir de ce cauchemar et faire taire ses besoins.

Il observa ensuite Morgan et JJ qui enfilaient leurs vestes, prêts à partir pour l'appartement qu'Hotch et Beth partageaient. Ils venaient de discuter avec Rossi des différents points à évoquer lors de la conférence de presse. Maintenant, ils se dépêchaient de prendre leurs affaires pour interroger la compagne de leur patron. Une idée fusa aussitôt dans l'esprit du génie.

-J'ai terminé de délimiter la zone de confort de notre homme. Puis-je accompagner JJ et Morgan ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

Des yeux étrangement vifs au milieu d'un visage dévasté et morne se posèrent sur lui et l'observèrent un instant.

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu les accompagner ? s'enquit Hotch d'une voix impassible.

Reid eut l'impression désagréable d'être mis à nu par ce regard sombre. Son patron voyait-il le manque ? Voyait-il cette affreuse créature qui s'étirait dans chacune de ses cellules ? Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et porta nerveusement sa main à son bandage, mal à l'aise. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui et bloqua sa respiration. Il sentait le regard de son patron peser lourdement sur ses épaules fragiles. Il le fouillait, le découvrait et le jugeait. Que répondre ? Il n'avait effectivement aucune raison valable d'accompagner les deux autres. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour prendre un peu d'air et gratta nerveusement le bandage qui couvrait sa blessure. Le contact rugueux du large pansement sous ses doigts lui donna aussitôt une idée.

-J'ai oublié mes anti-inflammatoires chez moi et je n'ai plus de pansement. J'aimerais rapidement passer chez moi, répondit-il soudainement, sans le moindre tremblement.

Spencer se raidit un peu en s'entendant parler. Il reconnaissait à peine sa propre voix et son intonation. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui venait de prononcer ces mots ? Il releva des yeux timides vers son patron. Celui-ci ne le regardait déjà plus, trop préoccupé par les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-D'accord. Mais ne perds pas trop de temps. J'enverrai ton profil géographique à Garcia, soupira Hotch.

Reid resta un moment figé, surpris que ce mensonge soit passé aussi facilement. La voix de Morgan le sortit alors de ses pensées :

-Dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires. Nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Le jeune homme acquiesça vivement et se dirigea vers une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait son habituel sac à bandoulière. Il l'enfila rapidement par-dessus son veston. Malgré lui, il posa sa main sur le flacon placé dans la poche avant du sac et eut un frisson de plaisir à ce contact.

« _Bientôt la délivrance_ », songea-t-il presque malgré lui.

Cette pensée le réconfortait et l'électrisait. Sans plus tarder, il fit le tour de la table et rejoignit ses collègues. Il nota avec une grande satisfaction que personne ne faisait attention à lui. JJ et Morgan semblaient préoccupés et taiseux. Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion sans se retourner, traversant à la hâte les couloirs. Il les suivit mécaniquement, sans dire un mot.

Ils lui foutraient tous la paix.

Leurs actuelles inquiétudes lui laissaient le champ libre. Il devait rapidement retrouver l'homme avec lequel il avait scellé un pacte démoniaque. Il lui achèterait quelques flacons, quelques heures de délivrance. Un vague sourire élargit ses lèvres avant de s'effacer. Tout irait forcément mieux lorsqu'il aurait plus de réserves pour tenir l'enquête.

Il n'avait besoin que d'une dose pour reprendre le contrôle.

* * *

Elle observa distraitement le jeune homme sortir du SUV. Elle ne s'étonna pas de son empressement, ni de la crispation qui tirait son visage. Le pauvre était l'un des plus sensibles de l'équipe. Cette enquête les rongeait tous. Dans le rétroviseur, elle vit la silhouette filiforme s'éloigner et se fondre dans les quelques passants avant de s'engouffrer dans un immeuble.

Le véhicule redémarra. JJ porta de nouveau son attention sur la route. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire aurait pu arriver à son fils. Heureusement, Henry était en sécurité. Il jouait sans doute avec ses petites voitures dans le salon, sous l'œil attentif de Will. Son estomac noué semblait se détendre à cette pensée rassurante.

_Sa famille était sauve._

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable et égoïste de penser de la sorte. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'enquête actuelle, arrêter de penser à son propre fils et porter toute son attention sur Jack. Le petit garçon était séquestré quelque part, livré à lui-même. Ils étaient incapables de savoir combien de temps l'unsub le garderait en vie, ni ce qu'il avait planifié.

Elle savait au fond d'elle que leur homme menait une sorte d'expédition punitive. Aucun membre de l'équipe n'était à l'abri… Et l'enlèvement de Jack n'était sans doute que le début d'un plan plus vaste. Henry ne serait jamais véritablement en sécurité tant que l'unsub serait en liberté.

Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle en revenait de nouveau à son fils. Son instinct de mère l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. Pourtant, Jack avait besoin de toute leur attention. L'arrêt du SUV la tira de ses pensées. Elle lança un regard à l'extérieur et aperçut de nombreuses voitures de police et de presse agglutinées autour d'un bâtiment qu'elle connaissait bien. Le quartier paisible dans lequel vivait leur patron s'était transformé en un véritable capharnaüm. Des badauds, des journalistes et des policiers s'amassaient sur le trottoir en jacassant bruyamment. Déjà, quelques journalistes avaient remarqué leur arrivée et accouraient vers leur véhicule.

JJ lança un regard contrit à Morgan, puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir. Un micro fut aussitôt placé devant sa bouche par une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle affichait des traits figés et une expression lisse, digne d'une poupée de cire.

-Vous êtes des agents du FBI ? Êtes-vous proches de l'agent Hotchner ? Est-il toujours en charge du dossier ? les harcela-t-elle d'une voix stridente, alors que son caméraman braquait son objectif sur JJ.

-Nous n'avons aucune déclaration à faire. Une conférence de presse va avoir lieu au poste de police de Dale City, répondit sobrement Jennifer.

En grimaçant, elle joua des bras et des coudes pour écarter les journalistes qui s'attroupaient de plus en plus autour d'elle. Elle pouvait à peine comprendre les questions qui fusaient de toute part. Des micros se tendaient désormais par dizaine et s'entrechoquaient sous son nez.

_« Combien de temps a-t-il devant lui ? »_

_« Avez-vous des suspects ? »_

_« Où se trouve le père ? »_

Tant de questions et tant de voix. Jennifer déglutit difficilement et tenta de se frayer un passage en silence. Elle se glissa entre les corps qui se pressaient contre le sien et la bousculaient. La marée humaine s'agglutinait autour d'elle et s'accrochait à ses vêtements comme du pétrole. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Morgan qui s'était dégagé sans encombre de ce tourbier humain et qui se trouvait déjà derrière le cordon de sécurité. Il lui lança un sourire poli et repoussa les derniers journalistes qui lui bloquaient le passage. La jeune femme sortit avec soulagement de cet amas bruyant et oppressant. D'un geste de la main, elle ajusta sa veste froissée par les mains qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter.

-Tu aurais dû faire du rugby à l'université, lui fit Morgan en lui lançant un regard amusé.

-Je regrette amèrement d'avoir choisi le volley, répondit JJ en soupirant.

Son ami acquiesça et reprit aussitôt un air sérieux et sombre. Sans dire un mot, ils poussèrent les portes de l'immeuble. Le bâtiment était un peu ancien, mais bien entretenu. La peinture des murs semblait fraîche et le sol était impeccable. De nombreux policiers parsemaient le hall d'entrée, interrogeant les habitants de l'immeuble. JJ observa un instant les gens interrogés, cherchant des traits familiers. Des hommes et des femmes discutaient à voix basses avec les agents. Certains étaient habillés pour partir au travail, d'autres n'avaient enfilé qu'un peignoir. Une ambiance fébrile régnait dans le hall.

-Elle n'est pas là, murmura Morgan.

-Montons directement à l'appartement, proposa JJ.

Tous deux se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'ascenseur. Ils connaissaient le chemin. Ils étaient déjà tous deux venus ici en d'autres occasions. Jamais la lumière qui inondait la cage d'ascenseur ne leur avait semblé aussi sale et lugubre. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient passés par ces lieux, une atmosphère détendue et bonne enfant flottait dans l'air. Ils s'étaient rendus chez leur patron pour un repas entre collègues. La soirée avait été excellente. Garcia avait renversé du vin sur la chemise de Reid. Morgan avait alors taquiné le génie, l'accusant d'avoir lui-même fait la tache. Le pauvre garçon avait passé toute la soirée à essayer de se défendre en bafouillant. Rossi leur avait ensuite raconté quelques anecdotes hilarantes. Hotch l'avait écouté avec attention, même s'il avait sans doute déjà entendu ces vieilles histoires une bonne centaine de fois, et était resté aux côtés de Beth, souriant comme jamais. JJ, quant à elle, avait passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien avec Blake.

La gorge de la jeune femme se serra violemment. Elle sentit des larmes picoter dans ses yeux, mais ravala aussitôt sa tristesse. Le souvenir d'Alex à leurs côtés l'attristait. Elle avait tellement envie de parler à quelqu'un de ses inquiétudes et de son ressenti par rapport à cette enquête. Depuis que le dossier sur sa fausse couche avait été révélé à toute l'équipe, elle se sentait vulnérable et exposée. Le danger qui planait sur l'équipe et sur son fils ne faisait qu'empirer son malaise. Elle avait besoin d'une amie sur qui se reposer… Mais Alex et Emily étaient tellement loin.

L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur la tira de ses pensées. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et afficha un visage fermé. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments transparaître. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Dans un silence absolu, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Une porte était grand-ouverte. Des voix indistinctes résonnaient comme un souffle dans l'air figé de l'étage. Machinalement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et entrèrent sans dire un mot. Beth était assise dans le canapé du salon, la tête entre les mains, entourée de deux agents de police.

Le cœur de Jennifer rata un battement et son estomac se retourna violemment. Elle sentit des larmes affluer de nouveau dans ses yeux.

« _Ça pourrait être moi_ », pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Prise d'un élan de compassion, elle s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Beth. La compagne d'Hotch leva aussitôt des yeux rouges et embués de larmes vers elle. Elle la dévisagea un instant, ne semblant pas la reconnaître, puis baissa la tête.

-Oh… Jennifer… , articula-t-elle dans un souffle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Sa respiration était hachée, comme noyée par les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. JJ raffermit sa prise, en silence, ne sachant que dire pour soulager la douleur de Beth.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser ? demanda simplement Morgan à l'égard des deux agents.

Les deux hommes opinèrent et se levèrent pour sortir de l'appartement. JJ frissonna un peu. Il faisait glacial dans l'appartement. Tellement vide, aussi.

-Je peux ? murmura-t-elle doucement en désignant la place à côté de Beth.

La femme acquiesça en silence, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche, comme si elle cherchait à retenir le souffle qui lui manquait. Morgan s'assit de l'autre côté et lui lança un regard compatissant et attristé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Pourrais-tu nous raconter les événements de ce matin ? s'enquit-il calmement.

Beth lui lança un regard à moitié terrifié, semblant seulement noter maintenant sa présence. Elle secoua un peu la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits, puis, elle s'exécuta d'une voix rauque.

-J'allais… J'allais conduire Jack pour l'école… Nous allions prendre un petit-déjeuner ensemble… Comme toujours, j'ai laissé Jack aller vers la voiture pendant que je ramassais le courrier… Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû, gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle respira profondément, à plusieurs reprises, cherchant ses mots.

-Aaron… Aaron va me tuer ! éclata-t-elle en se mordant les doigts pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cet homme ne t'a laissé aucune chance, la rassura JJ.

-Aaron m'en veut… Sinon, il serait là… Je le sais, affirma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les yeux dans le vague.

Jennifer se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre. Elle baissa un instant les yeux, puis attrapa la main de Beth pour la soutenir.

-Parle-nous de la camionnette que tu as vue, continua-t-elle doucement.

-Elle était bleu foncé. Elle a démarré en trombe. Je n'ai rien pu faire, soupira-t-elle.

Ses paroles étaient mécaniques, sans émotion. Elle avait déjà raconté ces détails une dizaine de fois aux agents de police qui l'avaient interrogée.

-Te souviens-tu si elle portait une plaque d'immatriculation ? L'avais-tu déjà vue auparavant ? demanda Morgan.

-Tout est allé si vite ! Comment pourrais-je me souvenir de tout cela ? gémit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi, lui intima JJ tout en pressant les doigts glacés de Beth.

La compagne de leur patron s'exécuta avec résignation. Jennifer la sentait trembler contre elle.

-Maintenant, respire profondément. Et décris-nous ce que tu vois et sens lorsque tu penses à ce matin, continua la jeune femme.

-Il fait frais. Le vent est froid et assez fort. J'entends Jack courir directement vers la voiture. Je reste devant l'immeuble pour prendre le courrier avant d'aller travailler. J'ai reçu des publicités et des factures, commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Ensuite ? l'encouragea Morgan.

-Une portière. J'entends une portière qui claque. Par réflexe, je me retourne, mais je ne vois pas Jack. Il y a une camionnette. Je cours. Je crie. Elle démarre à toute allure, souffla-t-elle.

-La plaque ? demanda JJ en pressant un peu plus sa main.

-Il n'y en a pas ! gémit Beth.

-As-tu déjà vu cette camionnette ? la pressa aussitôt Morgan.

Un bref silence emplit la pièce, uniquement troublé par la respiration erratique de la compagne d'Hotch.

-Oui… Oui ! Devant l'école. Je l'ai souvent vue devant l'école, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant un peu, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Ces dernières semaines ? s'enquit JJ.

-Non ! Depuis des mois, murmura Beth.

-Et la plaque ? demanda Morgan.

-Je n'arrive pas à la voir, se lamenta-t-elle.

-As-tu vu le conducteur ? poursuivit Jennifer.

-Non… Non…, gémit-elle.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda tour à tour les agents, le visage déformé par l'horreur.

-Il nous suivait depuis tout ce temps… Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Personne n'a remarqué cette camionnette. Il faut que tu t'accroches et que tu laisses ta culpabilité de côté. Nous retrouverons rapidement Jack, lui assura JJ.

Elle pressa encore un instant la main de Beth, puis lança un regard équivoque à Morgan.

-Nous allons faire part de ce que tu viens de nous dire aux autres membres de l'équipe, lui expliqua calmement JJ.

La compagne d'Hotch acquiesça lentement et resta immobile, l'air absent. Les deux agents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couloir où attendaient les deux agents de police. Morgan fut le premier à parler :

-Une camionnette qui traîne autour d'une école aurait forcément apporté de la suspicion auprès des parents et des enseignants, commença-t-il.

-Il avait donc une raison valable de se trouver là. Téléphonons à Garcia. Notre unsub est soit un ouvrier qui a travaillé dans l'école, soit un père qui a un enfant scolarisé dans le même établissement que Jack, acquiesça JJ.

En sortant son portable de sa poche, elle songea qu'ils approchaient sans doute du but. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de la poursuivre. Et si tout cela faisait partie du plan du tueur ? Et s'ils ne faisaient que suivre ses indices pour mieux se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

_Mais avaient-ils d'autre choix ?_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je m'excuse s'il reste encore quelques fautes. J'en loupe toujours, je pense._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis._


End file.
